You Did What?
by Slytherinsalltheway
Summary: Dumbledore has decided that Harry deserves a break after defeating Voldemort at the age of sixteen. He does some research and decides to send Harry back to the Marauders time without notifying anyone, not even Harry. Read as Harry spends his last year at Hogwarts with his family. AU after fifth year. LE/JP No slash for Harry as of yet.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I've decided that I am going to write the fourth book of the Unlikely Group Series in the summer so I have no distractions while working on it. In the mean time I have some other stories that aren't as big as that so I will be working on those for now. I hope you guys aren't mad at me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing put the plot (regretfully)

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was wandering around the castle the day before the winter holidays. He had defeated Voldemort at the age of 16 and he is finally having a normal year. He never noticed the old figure that was following him, waiting for the right time. Albus Dumbledore had a plan. He wanted to send the teen-no, young man- back in time to when his parents were going to graduate. He thought that Harry deserved a break from everything and to finally meet his parents. He had researched time travel and everything that Harry said would be forgotten once he returned back to his time.

Harry suddenly heard a noise behind him and whipped around with his wand at the ready. Dumbledore came out with his hands raised.

"Oh, sorry sir." Harry said putting his wand away.

Dumbledore chuckled. "It's quite alright, Harry." He slowly pulled out his wand.

"Sir? What are you doing?" Harry asked pulling out his wand again.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about." Dumbledore said before he started speaking in Latin. Harry didn't know what was going on; he knew he trusted Dumbledore but still. Fight or Flight mode was starting to kick in, however once Harry started to turn and run, a gold beam shot out of Dumbledore's wand and hit him in the back. With a quiet pop, Harry Potter disappeared.

* * *

"Oof." Harry said as he landed roughly on the ground. He quickly got up and looked around. Okay, he was in the Great Hall. _Why's everyone staring at me? Where's Ron and Hermione. Wait, was that Sirius and Remus I just saw? _Harry did a double take back to the Gryffindor table and sure enough, Remus and Sirius were there. But so was the one person Harry never got to know growing up, James Potter.

Someone coughed behind Harry and that's when he realized that everyone was staring at him.

"Um…I mean no harm. Can I talk to you alone?" Harry asked turning back to Dumbledore.

"Of course, follow me."

Once they got to Dumbledore's office they sat down.

"Now, tell me dear boy, who are you?"

"Well, it may be hard to believe but I'm Harry James Potter. Um…It's not 1997, is it?"

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose to his hairline.

"No, it's not. It's 1977."

Harry slumped back into his chair. Suddenly a pop was heard and a piece of paper appeared on Dumbledore's desk.

_Dear Past me,_

_By now a young man by the name of Harry James Potter has arrived and is sitting in front of your desk. In my time, we had just defeated Voldemort. I thought that Harry deserved a break, because he was the one to defeat Voldemort. I know that it's hard to believe that a teenager could defeat him, but believe me that it is true. I have done research on time travel. Everything that Harry says will be forgotten once he is returned to his time. I plan on him graduating with his parents, since they are gone in this time. I thought that it would be a nice early graduation present for Harry. He is a smart lad. I hope he isn't too angry with me for doing this without his permission. Hmm…we'll see. Anyways, I do not know what time in the year it is there, but here we were just about to go on Winter break. He is a Gryffindor in this time, however I would like him to decide what house he wants to go into there. I just want Harry to have a happy break from everything back in this time; he has never really had a childhood. Good luck with him._

_Albus Dumbledore in the future._

"Well, that was interesting. So, you can say anything you want and it will be forgotten once you leave. The future me had planned for you to graduate in this time, with your parents. You can also choose whatever house you want to be in." Dumbledore said once he finished reading the letter.

Harry sat there in shock. Graduating with his parents, Sirius and Remus?

"How long are we into the school year here?" Harry asked.

"This is the third day of classes."  
Harry groaned; he would have to repeat the entire first half of the year.

"I guess I don't have a choice. Can I wait to pick my house though? I would like to talk to my parents first."

"Of course. Let's go back to the Great Hall, I'm sure everyone is wondering what's happening."

On the walk back Harry was extremely annoyed with Dumbledore in the future. He didn't even get a choice. He can't graduate with Hermione, Ron, his friends. Harry shook his head, there was nothing he could do about it now, and hopefully he would return before his actual graduation.

When they opened the doors, everyone went silent again staring at him. Out of nervous habit, Harry flattened his hair over his scar. They walked up towards the head table.

"I know you all are wondering who this is, and why he is here. Apparently, the future me decided to send this young man back to the past. His name is Harry James Potter." Gasps went throughout the entire hall. "He will be joining the 7th years, however I do not know what house yet because he will be given the choice." Harry looked at the Marauders. They were all staring at Harry then back at James. "Well, that's all, go back to eating." Dumbledore said and went to sit at the head table. Harry awkwardly walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down across from his father.

* * *

"Remus, have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked the next day after the encounter.

"No, why?" Remus asked concerned.

"Well, he didn't come back to Gryffindor tower last night and we haven't seen him since." Ron explained.

"Well, let's go see Dumbledore." Remus said and walked with the pair to his office.

"Come in." Dumbledore said before Remus could knock. "Ah, what can I do for you three?"

"Sir, do you know where Harry is?" Hermione asked.

"The million galleon question. Yes I know where he his, however you will not be able to see him." Dumbledore said.

"What? Why?" Remus asked frantic, he couldn't loose his cub.

"That is simple. He is in the past, with his parents." Dumbledore said. Jaws dropped.

"H-how did he get there?" Ron asked faintly.

"I sent him there."

"You did what!?" Remus practically yelled.

"I sent him back in time to meet his parents. I thought that it would be a good break for him. He will also be graduating in that time." Dumbledore said calmly.

"What? What about his graduation here?" Hermione said frantically.

"When he his sent back here, if everything goes right he will be able to graduate with you, however he doesn't know that."

"So he's not going to be here for the rest of the year? What are you going to tell people?" Remus asked.

"That he simply went on a holiday." Dumbledore said.

The three rolled their eyes but said nothing else.

_This will be a long rest of the year._ They all thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, you're really my son?" James asked after a long awkward silence.

"Of course he's your son! He's the spitting image of you, except the eyes." Sirius said grinning.

"Just not the eyes, his bone structure isn't James'." Remus pointed out.

Harry and James smiled at each other. "So, you want to tell me who your mom is?" James asked.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "You're either going to have to find out on your own or ask Remus." Harry said grinning.

"Thanks, Harry. Now he's not going to leave me alone." Remus grumbled but grinned regardless.

"So, who am I to you?" Sirius said.

"You're my dogfather." Harry said grinning.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter while the others snorted.

"Remus, you're my Uncle/honorary dogfather." Harry added.

"At least I know I'm in your life." Remus smiled.

"So, how come you didn't choose your house yet?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I'm a Gryffindor in my time. However…I was almost put into Slytherin." Harry said and closed his eyes waiting for an explosion. When none came he opened his eyes. His family was looking at him with open mouths.

"So, you're a lion in snake skin?" Sirius asked after a moment.

"Er…I guess." Harry said shrugging.

"Cool. Maybe you can think all sneaky like and help us make our pranks grander." Sirius said grinning.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, no matter what, you're still my son." James said smiling.

Harry grinned. "I think I'm going to stick with Gryffindor however. I'll be back, I'm going to tell Dumbledore."

Harry got up and walked back to the head table.

"I've decided to stay in Gryffindor." Harry said. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed McGonagall's lips turn upwards in a smile.

Dumbledore nodded. He didn't need to wave his wand because he was already in a Gryffindor uniform. "The only problem is that I don't have the books." Harry said.

"Ah. What classes are you taking again?" Dumbledore asked.

"DADA, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies." Harry said. There was no way he was going to take Divination and muggle studies would be easy for him.

"Books won't be a problem. I will get some for you. For now you can share with your classmates." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said and walked back to his father and friends.

The Marauders went back to their food while Harry left and didn't notice him coming back. Harry snuck up behind James and Sirius and gave them wet willies.

"ARGH!" They both yelled. Remus burst out laughing at his friends.

"You really are your father's son." Sirius grumbled trying to wipe the spit out of his ear.

Harry sat back down grinning.

"So, Harry, what classes are you taking?" Remus asked once he calmed down.

"DADA, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, CoMC and Muggle studies." Harry said again.

"Great, so everything that we're taking. Except Muggle Studies, I'm taking Ancient Runes instead." Remus said grinning.

"What's your best subject?" Sirius asked, although he was still disgruntled by the surprise attack.

"DADA of course." Harry said.

"Really? I'm the best in Transfiguration. Hey you have an animagus form?" James whispered the last part.

Harry grinned and nodded. The Marauder's eyes widened so much that Harry had to laugh at their faces.

"What are you?" Sirius asked practically bouncing in his seat.

"You'll just have to see the next full moon." Harry whispered.

The group stared at Harry in shock.

"What? You didn't think that Remy would keep that from me would he?" Harry asked amused. "It's actually common knowledge in my time."

"Really? What do people think about it?" Remus asked hesitantly.

"It doesn't matter to them. Well except stupid ministry officials and stuck up purebloods but you were our favorite DADA teacher in my third year." Harry said.

"Just third year?" Sirius asked confused.

"Yea…there's a curse on the position and we've had a different teacher every year."

"That must suck." Remus said.

Harry chuckled at hearing his uncle say that. "Yes it does especially is they're either pansies, toads or possessed."

"Oh we gotta go. We have Charms first." Remus said as the group stood up. Harry didn't even notice that the traitorous rat wasn't even with them.

"Hey, where's Pettigrew?" Harry asked.

They all looked around just realizing that he wasn't with them. Sirius shrugged. "No idea. All I know is that he's only in our CoMC class."

Harry whistled. "He's that bad at every other subject?"

"Yup and I don't trust him 10 feet near any potion." James said as they walked down the hall.

Harry chuckled. That sounded like the Wormtail in the future.

* * *

Once Flitwick did the attendance he started the lesson.

"Okay class. We're going to learn about the Patronus charm today. Does anyone know what it is?"

Harry saw Lily Evans' hand go up immediately and his breath caught in his throat. That was him mom.

"Miss. Evans."

"The Patronus charm repels Dementors and if strong enough can be in corporal form of an animal not of your choosing. To cast the charm you must think of a happy memory."

"Very good Miss. Evans. Five points to Gryffindor."

"I don't expect any of you to,since it is an advanced charm, but can anyone produce this charm?" Flitwick asked. Harry looked around and saw that no one raised his or her hand. He sighed and raised his.

"Mr. Potter. Wonderful. Do you think you could give us a demonstration please?"

"Sure." Harry said and stood up. "Expecto Patronum."

A silvery mist came out of his wand before it changed into the stag Harry knew and loved. James looked at the stag with pride.

"Excellent Mr. Potter. Twenty points to Gryffindor. When did you learn to produce the charm?"

"Third year."

Flitwick's eyes bulged out of his head. "That early? Many adults can't produce one."

The class looked at him in awe. Except Snape which Harry noticed. He looked just as bitter as he did before they reconciled, Harry noticed. Harry didn't know what to say so he just shrugged awkwardly.

"Do you think you could help the students?" Flitwick asked.

"Of course."

"Wonderful. For the rest of the class we will practice this charm. The incantation is Expecto Patronum. And like Miss. Evans said, it must be a happy memory that you think of. Okay, off you go."

Harry immediately went back to his father. "Well, give it a try. You need to think of the happiest memory that you have." Harry said.

"Expecto Patronum." James said and a silvery mist came out of his wand. James was beaming in pride. "To get a corporal one it must be the best memory that you have." Harry said as Sirius and Remus got the same as James.

"What do you use?" Remus asked.

Harry hesitated. If he told him then he would have to tell them everything about the Dursleys and the fact that his parents are dead. He sighed.

"When I first found out that I was a wizard." Harry said. The three of them looked at him strangely.

"But if I'm your father shouldn't you know that already?" James asked confused.

"Look…I'll explain it later." Harry said tiredly.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Sirius said.

They all tried again. This time Remus managed to get a semi corporeal form. It of course looked like Moony. Remus was beaming in happiness and tried again. This time Moony came out clearly and walked around the room before nuzzling Harry's cheek and disappearing.

Sirius looked jealous that his friend managed to do that yet he couldn't. Even James managed to get a semi corporal one that was also a stag.

"Siri, what memory are you using?" Harry asked quietly.

"When I finally moved out of that stupid house." Sirius said.

"You know sometimes it takes more than one happy memory. Try using that one and one when you meet James and Remus." Harry suggested.

Sirius took his advice and he managed to get a corporal version of Padfoot. The grim walked around the class like Moony before muzzling his nose on Harry's hand and disappearing. Harry looked at everyone else and noticed that Lily was having trouble.  
"I'll be right back." Harry said. "Hi, Miss. Evans, right?" Harry asked once he made it over there.

"Yes but you can just call me Lily." She said while trying again.

"I don't mean to pry but I saw you having a hard time, would you like some help?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Lily sighed in relief. "Would you? That would be great."

Harry grinned. "This may seem like a personal question but what memory are you using?"

"When I found out that I was a witch." Lily said.

Harry grinned wider. "So do I. But sometimes that's not enough. Sirius had the same problem. Try using two happy memories, or all of the happy memories that you have."

Lily concentrated and remembered getting the letter and meeting Severus. "Expecto Patronum." She said and a corporeal doe shot out of her wand. She stared at it for a long time. Slightly confused, she knew that it was the female form of James' but why would it be? They weren't getting married or anything, or even dating for that fact. Then it hit her. She looked at Harry's eyes and noticed that they were the same color as hers. Harry noticed that she caught on and grinned.

"Don't say anything. I want him to either figure it out or actually win your heart. From what I've heard he was a prat sometimes." Harry whispered.

Lily then grinned and nodded. The great James Potter pranked by his own son.

The bell that signaled class over rang at that moment.

"Well done all of you. Twenty points each to everyone who produced a corporeal Patronus and ten points to everyone who managed a mist or semi corporeal. Homework is to write a one-foot essay on how you managed to produce the charm. If you didn't succeed write one-foot on what you did wrong and how you could improve."

Everyone packed up their stuff and left to go to their next class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By the end of the day Harry was hoping that his dad and his friends forgot about Charms class. Unfortunately for him, his dad was friends with a werewolf who rarely forgets anything. And true to Harry's worrying Remus asked him during dinner.

"So, Harry, are you going to tell us why you didn't know you were a wizard until you were eleven?" Remus asked casually during dessert.

"Yea. I almost forgot, thanks Remy, so what's the deal?" Sirius asked.

"Er…can we talk about it somewhere else?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Sirius said and hopped up.

"Wait, I want to get one more person before we go." Harry said and went to get his mother.

"Hey Lily. Can you come me, James, Sirius and Remus? I was going to tell them why I didn't know I was a wizard until I was eleven and it has to do with you to." Harry whispered.

"Sure. Hey Alice, I'm gonna go with Harry alright?" Lily said to the girl on her right.

"Okay. Hi Harry. I'm Alice by the way." She said. Harry smiled; he could see that Neville had the same bone structure as his mother.

"Hi, well you already know my name." He said and shook her hand.

"Alright, let's go." Lily said impatient. She was curious as to what the answer was.

Harry chuckled. "Okay. It was good to meet you." Harry said as they left.

"Hey Harry, why's Evans coming with us?" Sirius asked. James elbowed him in the stomach.

Harry scowled lightly. "Her name is Lily and she is coming with us because she has a right to know."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

Remus smiled. He knew, stupid werewolf senses.

"Because she's my godmother." Harry lied smoothly. Harry could see the disappointment in his father's eyes and he felt bad for lying but he wanted to tell them everything at once.

"Come on I know of a place that I can guarantee that no one else knows." Harry said and walked off to the Room of Requirement.

"What is this place?" James asked.

Harry smirked. "I found it in my fifth year while I was teaching a group of kids Defense because our teacher was a ministry official who refused to teach us anything." Harry said.

"Your son is awesome." Sirius said.

Harry smirked and led them inside. They all sat on the red couches that looked like the ones that were in the Gryffindor Common room.

"So, why didn't you know you were a wizard?" James said getting straight to the point.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Well I lived with my Aunt and Uncle." Harry said. Lily gasped; she knew her sister hated magic. Harry heard her and smiled sadly.

"Why weren't you with me? I didn't leave you and your mother right?" James asked worriedly.

"No…you…uh…you and mum…" Harry sighed and put his head in his hands. This was harder than he thought.

"What is it, son?" James asked coming over and putting an arm around his shoulder.

"When I was one…Voldemort came to our house…He…you and mum died that day." Harry said sadly. Everyone gasped. Sirius then came over and tackled James into a hug. Harry looked at Lily and saw tears falling, he got up and went over to her and gave her a long hug.

"Harry? Can I know who your mother is? Please?" James whispered with his own tears falling.

"Why do you think I brought Lily?" Harry asked smirking a little despite the sadness radiating off everyone.

"But…but…I thought you said she was your godmother." James said confused and hopeful.

"I lied. I wanted to see you squirm for a while." Harry said smiling.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"You really are your father's son." Sirius said happily.

Harry noticed that Remus hasn't said or done anything yet. He looked over at the werewolf and he looked like he was in a trance. "Remy?" Harry asked slowly walking over to him.

Remus blinked for a while before launching at James and crushing him in a bear hug. He then went over to Lily and gave her a gentler hug. He couldn't believe that his best friends weren't going to be around while their son grew up. Every child deserved to know their parents.

"Wait, but that means you never got to know us." Lily said brokenly. He baby wouldn't get to know who she was. He would grow up never learning about the magical world if her sister was still a bitch in the future. It broke her heart to know she, or James, wouldn't be there for their son.

"I heard things about you all the time. Especially when Remus was teaching." Harry said smiling at his uncle.

"That's good. Now how come you didn't know you were a wizard?" James asked getting back to the point of why they were here.

"Well, I lived with my Aunt and Uncle on Lily's side. They hated magic, and me. They always called me a freak and punished me whenever I did accidental magic." Harry said sadly. Harry looked over and saw that Lily had a fire in her eyes that promised pain. "When I was eleven and the letters started coming my Uncle went crazy and ended up on a tiny island with a shack. Hagrid eventually came and gave me my letter."

"Tell us all of the major things that happened to you during your time during school." Lily said. She wanted to know what he was up to and hoped that he kept out of trouble.

Harry sighed. "This is going to take a long time." He muttered to himself.

"Well, in first year my DADA teacher was possessed by Voldemort and tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone that was hiding somewhere in Hogwarts. At the end of the year me, and my other friends, Ron and Hermione, went after the Quirrell. We ended up facing a Cerberus, devils snare, catching a key on a broom, a giant chess set, Hermione figured out a logic puzzle and then I faced Quirrell by myself." Harry said. He left out the troll since compared to all of his other adventures it wasn't that major.

"I bet you were brilliant on the broom." James said proudly.

"Seeker in my first year and only lost one game. Though I missed others because of my…adventures." Harry said.

"Seeker? FIRST YEAR!" James yelled surprised.

"Yup, McGonagall gave me the position." Harry said grinning.

"There's no way McGonagall allowed that." Sirius said.

"Well she did."

"Wait, wait, wait. You fought Voldemort at age eleven? ALONE!" Lily yelled and Harry flinched.

"Well I wasn't going to put my friend in danger and Ron was already injured during the chess game." Harry defended.

"Well, what about your second year?" Remus asked. "Surely it won't be as bad."

"Hardly. The Chamber of Secrets was opened and started petrifying people. I was blamed for being Salazar's heir since I can speak parsletongue. At the end of the year Ginny, Ron's younger sister, was possessed by a diary that was owned by Tom Riddle aka Voldemort. Anyways, me and Ron and the fraud Lockhart went down into the chamber and ended up separated. I went into the chamber by myself…again. Fawkes the Phoenix brought the sorting hat and stabbed the basilisk's eyes so I wouldn't get petrified. I ended up pulling the Sword of Gryffindor out of the hat and stabbing the basilisk through the roof of its mouth. I killed it while managing to get a tooth stabbed into my arm. I pulled it out and stabbed the diary. After Fawkes used his tears to save me. After I saved Ginny, Lucius Malfoy came up to Dumbledore's office with his house elf, Dobby, that tried to save me earlier in the year. Anyways, I freed Dobby." Harry just decided to tell his end of the year tales since those were always the major ones.

"That was your second year?" Remus asked bewildered.

"Oh, it gets better as the years go on." Harry said sarcastically.

"I don't even want to know about your third year." James said.

"Well, you might because Sirius and Remus enter this year." Harry said smirking.

"Oh, wait why didn't I get you when you were younger?" Sirius asked.

"Well, you went after the traitor that sold my parents out and apparently killed him and thirteen Muggles. You were sent to Azkaban for twelve years until you escaped without a trial." Harry said.

Everyone paled.

"All year people thought that you were after me but you were still after the traitor because he only cut off his finger and changed into his animagus form." Harry said.

"It was Peter wasn't it?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded and smirked a little. He figured that Remus would figure it out first.

"Anyways he became a pet rat to the Weasley's for twelve years. The Dementors came to guard the school that year and when they were near me I would hear your deaths. Remus however taught me how to do the Patronus charm, thank you by the way. At the end of the year me, Ron and Hermione learned the truth when Wormtail tried to escape. However it was the full moon and Remus forgot to take a potion that will keep him in his human mind during the transformation. Sirius protected us but the Dementors started swarming around. You were captured but Hermione and me went back in time to save a hippogriff that helped you escape and you. When the Dementors were swarming around I was there with you and before I fainted I thought I saw James. However when I went back in time I realized that it was I and I produced a corporeal Patronus. You escaped and went on the run." Harry said.

"That's intense. Do I even want to know about your fourth year?" James asked wearily.

"Probably not." Harry said and he noticed that Lily was quiet.

"You better not end up killing yourself." Lily said. "Why do you put yourself into dangerous situations?" She asked.

"Danger usually finds me." Harry said lightly.

"I'm just worried about you. You were so young when everything happened to you." Lily said sadly.

"I know. But I can't do anything to change it. Besides it's in the past…well my past anyways." Harry said.

Lily just nodded then went over and pulled her son into a hug.

"So what about fourth year?" Lily prompted.

"Well this is one of the worst years."

"How can this be your worst year after facing Voldemort, a basilisk and a horde of Dementors?" Remus asked surprised.

"The Triwizard tournament. Someone put my name into the goblet of fire and I was chosen as the fourth champion. The first task I had to battle a Hungarian Horntail to collect an egg. I out flew the dragon to win. The second task I had to swim in the Black Lake to get a 'hostage'. I used gillyweed to breath and swim under water. I came in second place. The third task was a maze with every creature imaginable. It was awful. When I saw the cup me and the other Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory we raced after the cup. Then I decided that we should both take it…make it a Hogwarts victory. We took the cup and it ended up being a portkey to a graveyard. While we were there Wormtail killed Cedric and helped Voldemort come back to life. We dueled and ended up with priori incantation. You both showed up and helped me escape. Moody, who was the DADA professor turned out to be Barty Crouch Jr. So basically, Voldemort rose again that night." Harry said.

Remus whistled. "I guess it can get worse." He said lightly.

"Fifth year has got to be calmer then." Sirius said.

Harry paled a little and shook his head. "In my opinion it was the worst year."

"Why?" Lily asked concerned.

"Well I got detentions every day and Umbridge had me use a blood quill. I was banned from Quidditch. I taught a group called the DA that actually learned Defense that year. It was a secret and like I said we used this room. Snape was trying to teach me Occulmency because I kept getting visions from Voldemort that could be true. The Weasley twins who are full out pranksters flew into our O.W.L and set off fireworks. They idolize you also. When I was standing outside I got a vision that Sirius was being tortured to reveal where the prophesy was. My friends and me went to the Ministry to the Department of Mysteries and looked for Sirius and the Prophesy ourselves. It ended up being a trap and we had to fight with some death eaters. Then the Order came and helped us." Harry paused here. The thought of his dead godfather brought tears into his eyes.

"Harry? What happened?" Remus asked gently.

"W-when we were fighting me and Sirius were against Lucius Malfoy and another death eater, I think it was Dolohov. I took out the other one while Sirius blasted Lucius off his feet." Harry gave a chuckle. "Then Bellatrix out of no where curses Sirius backward and he ended up falling into the veil." Harry said quietly. "It was all my fault. They all were." He whispered.

"Hey, look at me." James whispered. "It is not your fault. You didn't know what it would happen."

"But I brought my friends into danger, I led the Order into danger. I made Cedric take the cup." Harry weakly protested.

"You didn't use physical or magical force to make Cedric take the cup and I can guarantee that Sirius would have rather died knowing that you were safe than him being alive and you in danger." James said reasonably.

"He's right Harry. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you and I would die protecting you." Sirius said and pulled him into a hug.

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" Harry mumbled.

"It's because you have a big heart. You got that from your mother, that's for sure." James said and grinned at Lily's blush.

"But that's not all. I chased Bellatrix and only manage to knock her down with a crucio. I was going to do it again but Voldemort appeared and so did Dumbledore. They went into a battle. As soon as the minister appeared Voldemort vanished." Harry said.

"Please tell me your sixth year was calmer." Lily almost pleaded.

"Well, that was the year that I killed Voldemort."

"Y-you defeated Voldemort? How?" Sirius asked shocked.

"We dueled. Well, more like he dueled while I was dodging spells to tire him out. It took a while but he was getting angrier and angrier so his spell work was sloppier. It didn't take long before I had an advantage. The rest of the Order and DA distracted the other death eaters. It wasn't as heroic as people think it would. I managed to cast Avada Kadavra I then severed his head one he was down and used feindfire to make sure that his body couldn't be used again."

"Your. Son. Is. Awesome." Sirius said.

James and Lily were both looking at their son in pride. Harry pulled them into a hug and suddenly it turned into a group hug. Harry smiled; his parents were like Remus and Sirius said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It wasn't until a month later in DADA that Harry finally got to sort of talk to the man…teen. The teacher had paired them up to work of their shields and paired him with Snape.

"Uh…I'm Harry Potter." Harry said awkwardly.

"I know that." Snape snapped at him. "I'm Severus Snape." Snape finally said.

"Nice to meet you. I noticed that you are very good with potions." Harry commented.

"So? What's it to you? Going to tell your father some way to sabotage me?" Snape sneered at him.

"No. And I don't like it when my father bullies people." Harry said as they began to cast spells and shields.

"Why? You like humiliating people yourself?" Snape said.

"No. When I was younger I was bullied myself." Harry admitted. "My cousin and his gang used to ply this game Harry Hunting." Harry said. He didn't know why he was telling Snape of all people about his childhood. Sure the man knew in the future but no one really knew of it in this time besides his parents, Remus and Sirius.

"Why are you telling me this?" Snape asked as he blocked a curse.

Harry just shrugged. "Maybe you need someone to relate to." Harry said quietly but Snape heard him.

"How do you know about my home life?" Severus hissed.

"Because the summer before sixth year I started to train for the final battle and you were on of my tutors. It was a very rough start in the beginning because you hated me but one day I just exploded and accidently told you of my home life and it went from there. I told you my life with the Dursleys and you told me your life with your father. After that talk our relationship grew and now we're close friends. I've always respected you once I found out that you were a spy against Voldemort." Harry said.

Snape stopped casting spells at Harry and just stared at the boy. Him friends with a Potter? That's ridiculous; there was no way that would happen. But it all made sense. They had similar childhoods and he respected him. Well, this was new and strange. Snape thought while he just only managed to make a shield. Snape glared at Harry who was grinning.

"Rule one I was taught. Constant Vigilance." Harry said.

"Who told you that?" Snape asked putting up a shield again.

"Alastair 'Mad-eye' Moody." Harry said sending another stunner.

"What did I teach you?" Snape asked actually curious.

"Potions, obviously, Occulmency and healing spells." Harry said.

"So I become the potions professor?" Snape asked again.

"You become the youngest potions master also. And I think you're the best potions professor ever at Hogwarts. Even if you scare the Hufflepuffs to death." Harry said grinning at the end.

Snape smirked.

"Alright class, that's it for today. I want a foot on the type of shields you used and how you could improve them." The teacher said and everyone packed up their bags.

"Maybe one day we could be potion partners, I'm not horrible at potions." Harry suggested as they went back to their desks.

"Sure. As long as you don't plan to do something." Snape said warily.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to sabotage my own grade." Harry said smiling a little.

Snape almost blushed. "Okay then. Yea, I'd like that." He finally said.

"One other thing," Harry said when he noticed his father and friends were looking at Harry confused and glaring at Snape, except Remus of course. "I'm sure if you just apologized to Lily, she'd be your friend again. I'll see you later, yea?" Harry asked and after getting a stunned nod he went over to the Marauders.

"Why were you talking to Snivellus?" Sirius asked like he tasted something horrible.

"Don't call him that." Harry said sharply. "And I talked to him because we are close friends in the future."

"Why?" James asked not understanding.

"Because war changes people and I've always respected him." Harry said. "Besides, once you get past all the sarcastic comments he's not a bad guy." He said patiently.

"So are you friends with him now?" Sirius asked.

"Hardly, it took a long time to become friends with him in the future. But I want to."

"Do we have to be friends with him?" James asked.

Harry chuckled. "No. I just don't want you to prank him, call him names or anything life threatening." Harry said looking sharply at Sirius who winced.

"You know about that?" Sirius asked in a small voice while he plopped down onto the couch in the common room.

"Yes, I know about that." Harry said sharply. "I am not happy with what you did. However it's in the past and I can't do anything about it. But don't do anything more in the future. Besides I yelled at the future Sirius and he was frightened since I'm scary when I'm mad." Harry said.

"I don't doubt it." Sirius mumbled.

"So do we need to stop pranking?" James asked.

"Of course not. But don't target Severus anymore; he's dealt with it for a long time. Target random people, the teachers, the whole Great Hall, I don't care but don't prank Severus." Harry said, he couldn't stress this enough.

James and Sirius didn't like it but if it was for Harry they could stand it…for now.

* * *

For the next week the Marauders-minus Peter- and Harry were in a prank war, or competition. The winner was the one who could come up with the best prank at the end of that week. The losers would have to be the winner's personal house-elves for a week. Monday had been quiet since the four boys had to come up with plans. Lily, who only agreed after a whole day of begging by Harry, would choose the winner. Harry thought that he had a slight advantage because he knew the Weasley Twins. However that wasn't the case.

Throughout the week Sirius was focusing on the Slytherins mainly. He sent anonymous letters to a random selection of Slytherins and when they opened it they would get sprayed with a powder that changed their hair to red and gold streaks. He put a potion in their pumpkin juice that would make all of the girls' hair out for 3 hours. He would also catch other students in jinxes that changed skin color while walking in the halls. On the last day Sirius charmed some people so that when they walked by someone they looked like their favorite celebrity.

Remus wasn't the one who came up with the pranks usually so it took him one extra day to get everything ready. He decided to prank all of the Gryffindors. He had their alarm clocks go off at three in the morning on a Saturday. He also tampered with the shampoo so it would turn their hair to a color they hate. He had warned Lily in advance so she wouldn't get pranked as well since she was the judge and she was immune to all pranks. He also made it so whenever someone sat on the Gryffindor bench for the first time that day they would get shocked. He had charmed it however to not affect Lily or him though they had to act like they were pranked so their friends didn't get suspicious. On the last day Remus put something in peoples food so all day they were hissing, growling, cawing, or squealing (I have no idea what sound a badger makes).

James planned big. On the second day when everyone walked into the Great Hall it was like a winter wonderland. There was snow falling from the ceiling and there was ice covering the floor. People were laughing as their friends tried to get to their food but kept slipping. James was smart enough to cast cushioning charms on the floor and benches incase someone hit their head on the bench or floor. The next day he filled the hall with chocolate frogs. He didn't pay for all of them; he wasn't crazy. He bought one and used a copying charm many, many times to fill the entire floor of them. Remus was practically drooling at all of the chocolate while the girls were squealing at all the jumping frogs, not caring that it was chocolate. On the last day he charmed all the food to taste like Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans while it looked like normal food. These weren't pranks on students directly but it made the students laugh and teachers annoyed so Lily shrugged, there was no rule about direct pranks.

Harry however was different. On the first day he made the halls look like a fun house by placing mirrors in all of the hallways avoiding the stairs so no one would hurt himself or herself. He also avoided the dungeons because he knew someone could actually get lost down there. All the students and teachers were walking with their hands out in front of them trying to locate the classrooms. Classes had ended up being canceled that day, as they couldn't be removed until tomorrow. Everyone however retreated back to the safety of their common rooms or private rooms. The next day he charmed the food of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws to turn them into their mascot. Only eating a certain food would reverse the effect. On the last day Harry pranked all of the teachers. At dinner while everyone was eating there were series of popping noises and everyone looked at the head table. Some people were transfigured into animals while others were sporting ridiculous looking outfits. The whole hall burst out laughing.

"I-I think H-Harry wins." Lily said with great difficulty as she was clutching her sides.

The Marauders all nodded their heads not even bothering to argue they were laughing so hard. A moment later all of the teachers were changed back. Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye (again).

"Well, this has certainly been an interesting, if not enjoyable week of school. I would like to commend the people on their handy spell work. However I hope this is not going to be a regular thing. Laughter is a powerful thing but like all things we must not over do it." Dumbledore said and sat back down.

"Wait," Sirius was once people were now talking again. "Did you say Harry won?"

Lily nodded. "First of all none of you pranked the teachers, which I'm surprised about. Second of all-though I'm not happy about it-he managed to cancel classes, although Remy came close until the teachers realized they could write everything on the board. Thirdly, it was just brilliant." She said with a wide, if not proud, grin on her face.

Harry blushed at the praise like he always did. "Thanks mum."

James groaned jokingly. "Great, now I have to do what my son says for a whole week."

Harry grinned at his father. Though this grin was one that usually had people running for the hills. The three Marauders gulped.

"Uh, Harry, why are you grinning like that?" Remus asked hesitantly.

"Why are you even asking? I'm the son of a Marauder and my two uncles/dogfathers are also Marauders." Harry said still grinning creepily.

"Y-you'll go easy on us though, right?" James asked. "I mean I am your father."

Harry shrugged. "I don't care. Besides it's every kids dream to order their parents around for a week."

The three sighed; it was true after all. Harry laughed again and began preparing for the next week.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For the next week Harry had Sirius carry his books since Remus was strong and wouldn't affect him and they had all of the same classes together. Harry had James serve him food everyday. He then had Remus run around the Black Lake whenever Sirius or James said or did anything stupid (Which was quite often). Harry was tame for the week but he had something big planned for the last day.

The three Marauders were very wary at the end of the week because they thought Harry was going to humiliate them.

They were just about to enter the Great Hall for dinner until Harry pulled them into an empty classroom.

"What are we doing in here?" Sirius asked.

"Well, it's my last day of telling you what to do so I thought it should end in a bang." Harry said cheerfully.

They all gulped.

"W-What are we doing?" Remus asked.

"Well at first I was thinking that you all go streaking through all the Great Hall but then I realized that would actually get you in trouble. So I changed it and you have to wear this," Harry showed them what was on the table. "I want you three to go into the Great Hall and start dancing. I trust you know how the dace goes." The three nodded miserably. "Great. Now you can't stop until someone yells at you or I give you a signal. I'll see you later." Harry said cheerfully and went to the Great Hall.

"This is going to be so humiliating." Sirius whined.

"Well, he wouldn't be my son if he didn't do something like this." James grumbled.

In the Great Hall Harry walked over and sat with Lily.

"Where are the others?" Lily asked when she noticed he was alone.

"Oh, you'll see." Harry said mysteriously.

"What did you do?"

"Just wait, they should be coming any minute."

Harry started to put food on his plate when the doors opened and the three Marauders walked in. The whole hall burst out laughing and their faces were bright red. They were dressed in grass skirts, had lays around their necks, a flower behind their ear and a coconut bra on. The started dancing the hula down the row between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The teachers were speechless for a good three minutes. McGonagall then screamed at them to stop and the boys sighed gratefully and went to sit with Harry and Lily who were both laughing.

"That was unusually cruel." Sirius complained while digging into his food.

"Don't worry I have one other thing planned for you three. Follow me." Harry said and they all got up and followed.

They were confused when Harry brought them into the kitchens.

"Harry, what are we doing here?" Remus asked.

"Well, I figured you wouldn't want to eat in the Great Hall after that show and it's a thank you of sorts for putting up with me for the week." Harry said as they walked in.

The three stopped dead in their tracks. On the table were their favorite foods. They ran to the table and started devouring it all. Harry chuckled and watched in amusement.

"You know you don't have to say thank you for putting up with you. We like hanging out with you, besides I think you're the only one who has enough guts to do that." James said ruffling his son's hair.

Harry smiled.

* * *

The next day was the full moon, it also happened to be Halloween. Harry was relatively quiet the whole day and everyone who knew understood why.

"What's wrong Harry?" Severus asked.

The two were in the library studying and he noticed that Harry was quiet and withdrawn today. Harry and Severus were slowly becoming friends once they became potion partners and took to studying together.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Halloween just never goes right for me." Harry said.

"Why? What happens?"

"Well I fought a mountain troll in my first year. I stumbled upon a petrified cat in my second year. An escaped Azkaban prisoner tried to break into the tower in third year. In fourth year my name was pulled from the Goblet of Fire for the Tri-wizard tournament. There was a major Azkaban breakout in fifth year and my sixth year there was an attack on Hogsmeade." Harry explained. He left out that his parents died since only The Marauders and Lily knew.

"Wow. Okay, I understand why you don't like Halloween now." Severus said in understanding.

Harry smiled at him and went back to work.

"Hey, Harry." Severus said after ten minutes of silent working.

"Yea?"

"What am I like? In the future I mean." Severus said. He had been curious ever since he became friends with the teen.

Harry was still for a long time. He wanted to tell Severus, he deserved to know. Besides he wouldn't remember what he said once he left.

"Well, you're the youngest Potions Master ever and you become the potions professor and the head of Slytherin house."

"I know all of that, you told me in DADA. What about my personality and what not."

"W-Well you're not…nice. You targeted me in our first class because you still hated my father. You favored the Slytherins, though I don't really blame you because they never could catch a break from the rest of the school." Harry said, he didn't want to tell his new friend that he was a bitter person in the future but he had asked and he didn't want to lie to him. Severus winced.

"I hated you because you were Potter's son?" He asked.

"Well you hated me but you were always there to save me despite him because you made a promise to my mum."

Severus wasn't stupid. He knew that if he was asked to protect a child that it meant that they couldn't for whatever their reason.

"Who's your mother?" Severus asked.

"Lily."

"Oh." Severus sighed. "I kind of figured that would happen eventually."

"You're not mad?" Harry asked.

"No. As long as Lily will be happy then I will learn to deal with it."

"Have you apologized to her?" Harry asked because he hadn't heard anything lately.

"Not yet."  
"Do you want me to bring her to a study session one day?" Harry offered.

"If you could, that would be great. Harry, what happens to you parents?" Severus asked. He was very curious but he was also concerned. The teen was growing on him.

"Voldemort," Harry ignored the wince. "Came to my house on Halloween and killed them."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Severus didn't know what else to say.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that I'm here so I can meet them." Harry said smiling a little.

After that the two fell into another comfortable silence and continued their work.

* * *

That night the four of them were in the shrieking shack waiting for the full moon to rise. Peter hasn't shown his face yet and Harry didn't really care. He didn't want to talk to the rat anyways.

"Harry, transform before Remus does, we haven't seen your form yet." Sirius whined.

Harry didn't go the last full moon because he wanted his family to have one more night just by themselves.

Harry sighed and transformed into a magnificent black stallion with a while lighting bolt on the face. The boys went over and began to pet the horse.

"Harry, you look magnificent." Remus praised and Harry snorted in his face causing James and Sirius to laugh.

Once the rest transformed they all went running into the forest. Harry hated that his uncle was in pain when he transformed in this time, maybe he should talk to Severus about it. No he couldn't, sure they would forget what he says but they won't forget his presence and physical actions while here. The four ran and galloped around the forest all night. They were having a great time until an Acromantula showed up. Sirius was too small to fight it but he was able to confuse it while James ran head first with his antlers. When the spider fell Harry reared back and pounded on the spider multiple times until Remus came over and ripped it to pieces. Harry let out a horsey sigh of relief. He remembered meeting the leader; he hoped he wouldn't meet him again. Is relief was short lived because the other spiders heard the commotion and decided to see what was happening.

Harry wanted to transform back and make the stupid things explode but there was a possibility that his family would get caught in the blast and Remus didn't have his human mind so it wasn't safe for him. So instead they stayed and fought. Harry and James teamed up while Remus and Sirius were helping each other. Actually Remus was tearing through every single spider not really paying attention to Sirius while the grim animagus was attacking any that were trying to sneak up behind Remus. Once that group was gone Harry and the group ran to a safer place in the forest and rested for the rest of the night. All four of them were bleeding a little and James was limping. Harry lay down next to James but he refused to relax since he was in the forest. The others were licking their wounds while James rested his leg.

When Remus was back to normal they went to the hospital wing.

"What happened to you four?" Madam Pomfrey asked worriedly ushering them all to a bed.

"A group of Acromantula found us." Harry said while the others glared at him. "What? I've been in the hospital wing so much that I was given a bed with my name on it. You can't lie to Madam Pomfrey."

"He's right you know. Besides I'm not going to go tell Dumbledore." She said smiling. "Now, what happened to you?" She asked James.

"I sprained my arm while fighting them." James said.

"How did that happen?"

"Well we were running away after the horde was gone and I tripped and landed awkwardly on my arm."

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Well I can give you some pain relief potion but you're going to have to keep your arm in a sling for a while, and that means no Quidditch until I say it's okay."

James nodded sadly but he was expecting that.

"I want all four of you to stay here for the day, resting." She said and stressed the word resting because she knew these four boys never could sit still especially if Harry had managed to get a bed with his name on it. The four boys groaned but nodded, they knew never to get Madam Pomfrey angry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

While in the hospital wing the boys played chess, did their homework for the weekend and talked about everything and anything. Lily and Severus had come up to see them-well just Harry in Severus' case- Harry had asked Lily to join him and Severus in the Library one day. James was not happy about it but didn't say a word since his son was glaring at him. It took some convincing but Harry had managed to get Lily to come with him. Harry had told Severus and he smiled a little and thanked him, which was weird for Harry because he's never heard Snape say thank you…ever…to anyone.

Once they were cleared to go and they were about to leave the wing Peter Pettigrew just had to show up. Harry snarled at the man while the others glared at him. Peter whimpered but stayed where he was.

"W-What's wrong guys?" Peter asked slightly fearful.

"I want you to stay the hell away from me." Harry snarled. Harry knew however that he had to get his family to stay friends with Peter if he wanted everything to be the same when he returned. Though maybe he doesn't have to, would it really be that bad to change the future? He could destroy Voldemort in this time; his parents could live. Was it really that simple? He'd have to ask Lily and Severus, maybe Dumbledore.

"W-What did I d-do?" Peter stuttered again.

"It's what you're going to do." Harry never stopped glaring at him.

"I suggest you leave." James nearly hissed.

"You're going to let your son talk to me like this? Your friend?"

"Son beats friend every time." Remus said while James nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe it. We've been friends since we were eleven and you're going to drop me for someone you just meet this year." Peter said still not understanding.

"I'm his son, of course he is especially if it's some lowlife like you who would betray their friends when his life is threatened. Besides you are in the back of the group, always were. You probably started following them in first year and they were to nice to tell the bumbling kid to get lost." Harry hissed.

Peter scurried off in fright. Harry sighed when he turned the corner.

"Let's go to dinner, yea?" Harry asked and started walking without an answer.

His family hurried to catch up to him.

"You okay, Harry?" James asked slinging an arm around his shoulders.

"Yea, I'm fine." Harry said but they weren't convinced.

"Come on, let's go down to the kitchens today." Sirius suggested and they all nodded.

"What can Blitz do for you?" The little house-elf asked.

"Can we get some dinner please, we don't feel like dealing with the crowds today." Remus said adding the last bit because they knew they would worry about their food if not.

"Right away sirs." Blitz squeaked and scurried off to get the food.

The four enjoyed a peaceful meal and managed to get Harry's mind off Peter. When they went back to the common room Lily was sitting the fire and jumped up when they came in.

"Are you alright? I didn't see you at dinner." She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine mum." Harry said but he has always been a terrible liar.

"What happened?" She asked the Marauders sternly.

Sirius gave Harry an apologetic look, whenever Lily developed that stern look and tone it meant that you had better answer truthfully or you were about to get an earful. "We ran into Pettigrew."

"Oh." Lily had an idea what seeing Pettigrew would do to him and knew that no words would help him so she just hugged him and didn't let go.

Harry was grateful that Lily didn't try and tell him that everything would be okay. Even after two months of knowing his parents he really wanted to change the future. Defeat Voldemort in this time. He knew where all of the Horcruxes were. Actually he didn't know when Regulus took the locket so he would have to talk to Sirius if that were to happen. The five went over and sat in front of the fire well into the night and just talked.

* * *

The next day Harry went to Dumbledore's office after lunch to talk to him about changing the future.

"Harry! What can I do for you?" Dumbledore said and Harry got this feeling that he knew what he was here for.

"Hi sir. I've been wondering, do you know what would happen if I were to change the future?" He asked.

"I'm afraid-" Dumbledore began but a pop and a letter appeared on Dumbledore's desk.

_Past me and Harry,_

_I had a feeling that you would want to the change the future to one with your parents and uncles alive. I have actually been further researching it on this end. From what I have gathered that if you do change the future you will-for lack of a better term-split in half. You will still be whole dear boy, have no worry about that. But one of you will return to your original time line while the other you will simply…vanish until you are born again. However yourself that is still a teen will keep the memories while the baby will simply be that…a baby. It's slightly confusing I know, but know that if you do change the future our timeline will not be damaged. Not many people know about this since there is only one book in existence about time travel, which is obviously in my possession. I recommend burning this once you are done so no one can find out or there will be to many different time lines. I know that is what you were most worried about. I hope that you are having fun with your family and I hope you still aren't mad at me. _

_Good Luck,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Dumbledore read the not out loud and let it sink in.

"Well, I think you have your answer." He said his eyes twinkling…again.

"Yes, thank you sir."

"Do you know what you are going to do?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, but I need to plan before I let some information be known to some people." Harry said. "Thank you for the help."

"I did nothing."

Harry rolled his eyes but waved as he left.

* * *

On Monday after classes Lily and Harry went to meet Severus in the library.

"Hey Severus." Harry said grinning.

"Hi Harry, Lily." Severus said nodding.

"Is there something you want to say to Lily?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Yup, he definitely around me way to much in the future.' Severus thought looking at the raised eyebrow.

"Er…yes. Lily, I'm sorry for calling you a Mudblood in fifth year. I was just frustrated at Potter and his group and lashed out at anyone who tried to talk to me. I know that it's not much of an excuse but…" Severus said letting the sentence wander off.

"You're forgiven." Lily said smiling at her first wizarding friend.

"Now that's over," Harry said grinning, "where is Lucius Malfoy?"

Two pairs of eyes looked over at him startled.

"Why do you want to know?" Severus asked.

"I need to talk to him about the future, and present." Harry said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"I will explain tonight after dinner. I want to tell Dad, Sirius and Remus also." Harry explained.

Severus scowled of course he was going to be left out.

"Stop scowling Sev, you're going to be there to, besides you are an important part of my future." Harry said smirking.

Severus blushed a little but couldn't help but have a smug look on his face.

"And don't worry about my father and uncles, they won't do anything to you unless they feel like being pranked." Harry said with a mischievous look in his eye.

* * *

After dinner Harry gathered the group and led them to the Room of Requirement again. This time the couches were a more neutral color since there was a Slytherin present with them.

"Harry, what's this about? And why is Sni-Severus here?" Sirius asked catching himself with the name-calling.

"Because I have to tell you all something."

"Well?" James said.

"Right, so I'm going to change the future." Harry said and Lily, Remus and Severus all said how dangerous that could be. Harry put a hand up and they all stopped talking. "I talked to Dumbledore yesterday-that's why I left-and a letter from the future Dumbledore appeared and my future won't be changed. I can't go into detail because he didn't want anyone to know but trust me when I say that the future will be fine."

"So what are you planning on doing then?" Remus asked.

"I plan to kill Voldemort in this time, that way you all live." Harry said.

"WHAT?" Everyone in the room yelled making Harry wince at the volume.

"Did I stutter? Look, I've done it before so it will all be easier."

"Is this why you need Lucius?" Severus asked.

"Yes. He has something that is important to Voldemort's death. Although his father is alive and I'm not sure how he acts." Harry said.

"Lucius should be in his Manor. You could talk to him during the holidays because I know he isn't going to go anywhere." Severus said and Harry nodded his head in thanks.

"Sirius, when does Bellatrix marry Rudolphus and is Regulus alive?" Harry asked. He knew it was an awkward question to ask but he needed to know.

"She marries him this summer. Yes my brother is alive." Sirius said with some contempt in his voice.

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. "Okay, I need to talk to Regulus and Lucius soon."

"Why do you need to talk to my brother?" Sirius asked in concern.

"You're brother isn't a bad person. He died trying to destroy Voldemort."

When Harry was telling his family about his sixth year he purposely left out the Horcruxes because only a handful of people knew about them and he wanted it to remain that way. He knew that he would need to tell them eventually however; but first he need to teach them Occulmency, and maybe have Lily and Severus become Animagi.

"Look, I can explain a lot more once you all learn Occulmency. Lily and Severus, I can help you if you wish to become Animagi." Harry said.

Lily beamed and nodded her head while Severus gave a curt nod while grinning happily on the inside.

"Of course, James and Sirius will be helping. While Remus helps me with Occulmency." Harry said grinning. He didn't want them to feel left out.

"I'll help." Remus said smiling, he truly didn't have a problem with Severus.

"That means we have to work with Snape." Sirius whined.

"Exactly. It's time you all forget your little feud or whatever you call it. Spending more time together will help with that."

"You really are a Slytherin." Sirius said grumbling.

Harry just grinned even more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry had set up a schedule and every two nights Lily and Severus would work on Occulmency while they worked on becoming Animagi every Saturday.

"Can you both brew the animagus revealing potion?" Harry asked.

"Of course I can." Severus and Lily said at the same time.

Harry chuckled. "Right, should have known. Well we can't really do anything until that's done so the faster you brew the potion the sooner we can work on the actual transformation."

They bother nodded and left to presumably work on the potion.

* * *

"How are you with Occulmency?" Harry asked during a training session in late November. Harry had the pair reading about it mostly in the very beginning and then some meditation to clear the mind before he had them start picturing shields and everything.

"I'm alright so far. I have slightly strong shield I believe." Severus said. Harry knew he was a master at Occulmency and fooling people in the future so he had no doubt that it would be hard.

"Mind if I try?" Harry asked. Severus in the future had trained Harry in Legitimacy also.

"Go ahead." Severus said and tried to keep his shields as strong as possible.

When Harry entered his mind he encountered a steel wall. He tried to break in but he found he couldn't. So he decided to look around and find weak spots. Harry had found some but they were in corners, where they could be hard to find.

"So?" Severus asked.

"They're good. I couldn't get in but I found some weak spots in the wall, the corners to be more specific, try to strengthen those."

Severus nodded and went back to concentrating.

"How about you mum."

"Okay. I have a shield there but I don't think it's very strong." She admitted.

"Instead of a shield try thinking of a less tangible item, like water or thick fog. It can be just as effective. " Harry said.

"Harry, what do you use?" Lily asked.

"I picture a room with many different book shelves, trunks, hidden rooms. The most important memories I place in a trunk with some lesser memories on top to hide them then a lock on the trunk. I put school and educational memories on the bookshelves according to subjects. The memories with the Dursleys go in the hidden rooms where no one can ever find them."

"Wow. Would that work for me?" Lily asked.

Harry shrugged. "It depends on the person. With Severus a steel wall works. I want you to try the room, that might be better because then it's organized."

Lily nodded and pictured her room at home and began sorting through her memories.

Harry grinned at the pair; they really were hard workers.

* * *

That same Saturday Harry, James and Sirius were helping the two with their physical forms. They had brewed the potion in the first week and found out that Severus was to be a panther while Lily was an owl. While her Patronus was a doe because she belonged with James her Animagus form had nothing to do with soul mates and what not. Harry had showed them his form and they were awed by it. It was rough in the beginning because Sirius was having trouble-accepting Severus there but one talk with Harry straightened him out.

**Flashback**

"You need to concentrate, Snape." Sirius said while Severus was meditating.

"I'm trying Black, if you would leave me alone I could." Severus snapped back.

"Relax, it's not hard to do." Sirius said again.

Severus hissed at him.

"Sirius, come over here. Now." Harry said.

Sirius gulped but walked over.

"You and I are going to have a…chat. Severus just work of picturing the animal in your head." Severus nodded and began concentrating again.

Harry dragged Sirius into the corner and put up a silencing spell.

"Will you stop bothering Severus? He has done nothing wrong so far. I know you don't like him-and I haven no idea why-but this needs to stop. He's an important person to Lily and me. Dad doesn't seem to mind anymore, why can't you? Is it because he's a Slytherin? Siri you're seventeen the petty house feuds should have been done by now." Harry sighed. "Look, I'm not asking you to become friends with him but act civil. Can you do that? For me?" Harry asked and pulled out his puppy dog eyes that no one could resist.

Sirius sighed and nodded. "I promise to try." Harry grinned and hugged his godfather.

"Thank you."

**End Flashback**

So now they were trying to get the physical form. Severus had managed fur while Lily managed feathers. It was hard to contain their laughter at the pair and even Severus had to laugh (even if it was quietly).

* * *

It was nearing the winter holidays and Lily and Severus' Occulmency shields were almost perfect. Lily had decided to go with the room because that what easier for her to handle while Severus stayed with the wall. All they had to do now was fix some minor problems then they would be clear. Harry had planned to start working with Sirius and James during break. Remus didn't need to since werewolves had natural barriers. Harry would be going to Potter Manor with Sirius and Remus. Severus was staying at the castle so was Lily.

Their animagus transformations were almost complete also. Severus had trouble with the head and tail while Lily was having trouble with the wings. Harry didn't want them to practice on their own since it could be dangerous without someone who knew what they were doing.

On the last day before break the group meet in the Room of Requirement one last time.

"Okay, I want to check your shields and you to try and transform one more time." Harry said and decided to check Lily's mind first. When he went in he saw a room, it looked like he bedroom at home (She had told him) he saw a trunk and went over to try and open it. He tried for a long time until he gave up and went over to her closet. In there he found memories about fashion and clothes, so nothing important. He pulled out pleased that his mom could "block him out".

"Nice job mum." Harry praised which was weird because it was usually the other way around.

Harry looked over at Severus and saw that he completed the transformation.

"Nice job Severus." Harry said and the teen transformed back. "Do you want to name it?" Harry asked.

"Name it?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea. Like I named mine thunder because when I run my hooves sound like thunder." Harry said and looked over at the others.

"I'm Prongs because if my antlers."

"Padfoot since paws are padded."

"Moony for the moon."

Severus and Lily knew that Remus was a werewolf so he might as well tell them.

"Can I name mine?" Lily asked excited.

"Not until you transform completely." Harry said. Lily pouted but nodded in agreement.

Severus gave a sigh. "Fine, I'll name it."

"Well?" Remus asked.

"Shadow."

"I like it." Harry said grinning.

The two switched, Severus' shield was almost perfect. All he needed to do was work on the strength of the shield for long periods of time. Harry looked over again and saw that Lily had everything but one wing and it looked funny. Harry chuckled and went over. Lily came back and was blushing slightly.

"I think I'll let you name your owl. I mean you only have an arm left." Harry said deciding to be generous."

Lily beamed. "Hm…how about Jade for the striking green eyes."

"Perfect." James said.

"Present time!" Sirius yelled grinning.

Since the boys weren't going to be at Hogwarts during break the group decided on trading their gifts with Lily and Severus now. They would give their gifts on Christmas.

Harry received some pictures of Lily and her family and a broom servicing kit. He gave he a big hug, he had never seen a picture of Lily's family before, besides Petunia but she was a bitter woman. From Severus he got a potion textbook (Of course) and some chocolate frogs. Sirius and Remus had received chocolate from both of them. James got the answer he's been waiting for from Lily and now they were a couple. From Severus he got a warning and some chocolate.

Lily received an expensive looking bracelet from James. Some candy from Remus along with a book. Sirius had given her candy and a scarf with the Marauders crest on it. The crest had Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Thunder in the four corners while there was a crescent moon in the middle. From Harry she got a necklace to match the bracelet, some chocolate and a scrapbook of his life, well his life at Hogwarts, the Dursley's never took pictures of him. Severus gave her the same potions book as Harry.

Severus got chocolate from all the Marauders since they didn't know him that well. But he also get a Defense book from Remus. Harry had given him a potion that would make him famous and eventually respected as a Potions Master when the time came. That potion was the wolfsbane one. He didn't tell Remus was it was and the title and description were on the pages of instructions. Severus' eyes got wide. It was a very complicated potion but it was the fact it helped werewolves. Lily gave him a coupon for the apothecary and sugar quills.

"Now that's done." Harry said, he snapped his fingers and a feast for six appeared at tables on the side.

" Food!" Sirius cried and ran over.

Everyone chuckled-except Severus who just rolled his eyes-and followed him to the food.

Once they were all sitting on the couches they began eating and talking happily.

"So, Harry," James, said with a grin. "Any girls you interested in back home."

Harry choked on the food he was chewing and Remus had to thump him on the back. Once his windpipe was clear he glared at his father.

"You did that on purpose."

"Of course I did." James said grinning.

Harry huffed.

"But seriously son, any girls catch your eye?"

Harry coughed awkwardly. "Um, no."

"Really? No one?" Sirius asked surprised.

"Then any guys?" Remus asked causing Harry to spit out his drink in surprise.

"Did you do that on purpose to?" Harry asked cleaning up the mess while everyone was snickering.

"Me? Harry, I'm disappointed that you had to ask." Remus said putting his hand over his heart.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Save the dramatics."

"So, any guy?"

Harry had a little blush but no one noticed, except Severus.

"I think that's a yes." He said.

Harry cursed his spying skills even if the man was not spying yet.

"Really? Who?" Lily asked excited.

Harry was now blushing harder and everyone noticed.

"Come on Harry, spill." Sirius said enjoying his godson's predicament.

"Fred and George Weasley." Harry mumbled.

"Two? Way to go Harry!" James cheered.

Lily rolled her eyes. "They're twins I'm assuming."

Harry nodded.

"How old are they?" Remus asked.

"Nineteen."

"Older too?" James whistled impressed which only made Harry blush harder.

"Leave your son alone. I think it's cute." Lily said.

Harry put his head in his hands and groaned while everyone else laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Mum!" James groaned. They had just got off the Hogwarts Express for the winter holidays and James was practically being suffocated.

"Sorry dear. Hi Sirius, Remus." She said warmly and hugged them to. "Oh, you must be Harry, come here don't be shy." She said once she released Sirius and Remus and suffocated him also. She was much stronger than Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't suffocate him, Jane. Hello Harry, I'm Damian, James' father." He said shaking the teen's hand.

James had sent a letter home saying who Harry was and where he was from. He didn't tell them of his Hogwarts years because that is not something that you want spread around.

"Hello sir." Harry said politely.

"You're so polite, probably got that from his mother." Damian teased. "But I don't want any of this sir business, we're family call me Damian or grandpa. Wow that sounds weird to say." He said as an after thought.

Harry chuckled.

"Okay, you boys know how to Apparate, go to the house, I'll bring Harry." Jane said and there were multiple pops.

Like always Harry landed roughly. When he righted himself he stared at the manor in awe. It was as large as Malfoy Manor.

"Coming Harry?" James called from the front door.

"Yea."

"The boys can give you a tour once you settle into your room." Damian said and Harry nodded.

"Come on. I have my own wing but since Remus and Sirius are here a lot we named it the Marauders Wing."

As they were walking Harry was staring at all of the walls, there were paintings all over the place. Once they reached the Marauders Wing Harry passed several rooms and noticed the boys rooms had their animagus forms on the doors.

"This will be your room. As you can probably guess our animals are on the door." James said waved his wand and a horse appeared on Harry's door.

Harry's room was across from Remus to the left of Sirius and James was across from Sirius.

"Thanks dad." Harry said and walked into his room. He gasped. His room looked like the Great Plains in America. There were murals on all of the walls of the grass with horses and Buffalo. There was a campfire area in the center with charms so it wouldn't spread. He had a bathroom attached. There were no couches in his room. There was a desk however. Someone knocked and walked in.

"Like it?" James asked,

"I love it. How'd you manage this?" Harry asked.

"I had this wing charmed so that whatever animal is put onto the wall their natural habitat became the theme of the room. Padfoot's is the countryside. Mines a day forest and Remy's is a night forest. Personally it creeps me out but Remus likes it so nothing I can do." James said.

"What else is in your wing?" Harry asked.

"Dueling room, small library, rec room and more bedrooms. The charm I had was added on later so if I put an animal on the rec room it would adapt."

Harry was impressed.

"How about the rest of the tour?" James suggested and Harry nodded his head.

There were only two floors and a basement but there were three main wings and a staircase each led them to it. Under James' wing there multiple living rooms of different colors and at the end of the hallway there was a large ballroom. Under the middle wing (Damian's) there was the dinning hall and the kitchens were located just behind it. Underneath Jane's wing there was the main library and offices. Guest bathrooms were scattered about. In the basement there was a giant pool with a slide and diving board. Outside there was a Quidditch Pitch, a mini lake a large garden and a gazebo in the middle. Harry was staring at it all in awe. This place was magnificent. Harry could definitely get used to living here.

* * *

Harry had send Lucius Malfoy a letter and they had agreed to meet on neutral territory at the Leaky Cauldron in one of the rooms. Lucius had been intrigued and cautious as to why a Potter would want to talk to him privately. He of course knew he was from the future, his friend told him as soon as he could.

Harry's family had been extremely worried that he was going to meet Lucius by himself but after a lot of talking and a memory showing what Harry was capable of they let him go without any more fuss. Harry arrived there first and he went to the room and ordered tea. Two minutes later Lucius walked in.

"Hello Mr. Potter. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long." Lucius said.

"Nope I got here two minutes ago."

"What is this all about? When I received your letter saying that you wanted to talk to me I was very curious." Lucius said as they sat down in the chairs.

"First I want an oath saying that you won't tell anyone what I say or do." Harry said, he couldn't risk having Voldemort find out or the Horcrux hunt would be much longer.

"I Lucius Abraxas Malfoy swear on my magic to never reveal what Harry Potter says or does. So mote it be." There was a soft glow then died when the oath took place.

"Okay, so you know that I'm from the future. What you don't know is that I kill Lord Voldemort at age sixteen."

Lucius' eyes went wide. He only followed his father because he thought that it was the winning side. Now he was sure it was the wrong choice.

"Why tell me this?" Lucius asked.

"Because I need something that I hope you have to destroy him in this time."  
"What is it?"

"A black book with the initials T.M Riddle on the back"

Lucius thought about it for a long time. He vaguely remembered his father carrying a little black book to the library.

"I think I do."

"If you could get it, that would be great. It's a very important piece to destroy Voldemort."

Lucius nodded.

"Hold on, why are you helping me this easily?" Harry asked.

"I thought it would be obvious. I thought that the Dark Lord had all of the power; that he would win in the end. Then I learn that a sixteen-year-old kills a powerful wizard."

Harry nodded. "Ah, that Slytherin preservation thing right?"

Lucius smirked.

"Are you marked? I'm not going to tell anyone, I'm just curious."

"No. I'm to be marked when I turn twenty one which will be during the summer."

Harry sighed in relief. "Okay, that's good."  
"Mr. Potter-"

"Call me Harry."

"Harry, what am I like in the future?" Lucius asked.

"You're Voldemort's right hand man. You're married to Narcissa Black and have a son, Draco. Intimidating pureblood lord who bribes the Minister for Voldemort, and probably yourself. You're cold and distant and a little arrogant in public but I don't know about your private life. You did deflect in the final battle but there had already been so much damage that people didn't care."  
Lucius stared at the teen. He had become everything he didn't want to be.

"W-what about Draco?" Lucius hoped that his son wouldn't follow his path.

"He was an arrogant person who hated me because I turned down his friendship in first year because I didn't like his attitude. He's snobbish and always threatened to tell you what was happening since everyone knew who you were. He was marked but after the first month he started spying like Severus. He didn't die in the final battle but his arm became paralyzed."

Lucius sighed. At least it was better than his fate.

"What are your parents like?" Harry asked, he was curious and wondered if he needed to…do something about them.

"My father is a heartless bastard who follows Voldemort because he believes that Muggleborns should be exterminated. He's Voldemort's right hand man now. He's also powerful and has a lot of influence in the Ministry. My mother…she just wants me to be safe. She never really went out of her way to be with me but I guess that mothering instinct tells her to keep her child safe."  
Harry nodded. He'd have to think about this before he took any action. On one hand it would be better to take out Abraxas not but he wasn't sure if that meant Lucius would be marked earlier than planned.

"Would you be sad if your father died? Would you switch to Voldemort again if he shows he's going to win?" Harry asked. He needed to know so he could plan.

"No, I would actually dance on his grave. Not really but you get my point. And no I will not switch. I know for a fact now that Voldemort will be destroyed no matter what time period."

Harry nodded again. "Well, that's all I needed to know. If you could get me that book as soon as possible I would be grateful, Mr. Malfoy."

"Call me Lucius, you earned it. And I will owl it as soon as possible."

"Lucius…wow it's weird to call you by your first name. And thank you." Harry chuckled and so did the blonde. They both nodded to each other and Apparated to their respective homes.

"So how did it go?" Jane asked worriedly when Harry came back. They all were in the blue living room.

"It went very well. Lucius is on our side now and won't switch back and he has what I need." Harry said grinning.

"That's good. What do you need?" Damian asked.

"It's something that can destroy Voldemort."

The two older Potters didn't say anything more.

* * *

After gaining their permission Harry had invited Regulus to Potter Manor the next day. The man agreed but was very wary being in this manor and with Sirius so close.

"What do you want, Potter?" Regulus asked, well more like snapped.

"I know you don't want to follow Voldemort." Harry said bluntly.

Regulus gave a surprised expression before putting up his mask again.

"You don't know anything."  
"You do know I come from the future right? That I know what happens to you and that you _don't _like being a Death Eater." Harry said.

Regulus sighed. "What can I do though, it's not like I can deflect. And what happens to me?"

"Well, you can deflect, but I'll need an oath before we get into that. As to what happens to you, you die trying to destroy Voldemort."

Regulus' eyes went wide at that. "I Regulus Arcturus Black swear on my magic to never reveal what Harry Potter says or does. So mote it be."

"Okay, so you die by inferi attacking you. You go after Slytherins Locket. As to how you deflect it's actually quite simple. Just do it, be like Sirius, well not the pranking but you know what I mean. Are you marked?"

"No. But where will I go after? My parents will hate me." Regulus said.

"I'm going to have to talk to them but why don't you live here? Sirius does when he's not in school. Or I can talk to Dumbledore and you can live in the castle."

"I'd have to think about that."

"Understandable. Now follow me."

Harry decided to reunite the Black brothers and locked them both in Sirius' room. Three hours later they got worried and went into Sirius' room to find Sirius asleep next to Regulus and it looked like both had been crying. The room was a mess and Regulus was sporting pink hair but they couldn't help but smile at the two.

Harry had a huge grin on his face. Finally things were going right.

* * *

I have just done some minor editing myself with all of the chapters. If someone is willing to beta this story you can just PM me. Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

On Christmas morning Harry got up extremely early and cooked everyone breakfast. He had told the elves last night so they didn't freak out when he arrived. He cooked pancakes, French toast, eggs, and bacon. When he was done he saw is grandparents walking into the dinning room searching for the smell.

"Harry? Did you make this?" Jane asked.

"Yea. I just wanted to do something nice for all of you." Harry said grinning.

"You didn't have to. But it was very thoughtful." Damian said hugging him. "Merry Christmas."

"You too. Now excuse me while I wake the boys up." Harry said and ran back to the Marauder's wing. He went to Remus' room first, James was right, this room looked very creepy, especially without the lights on. He covered Remus' mouth and woke him up.

"Want to dump cold water on Dad and Padfoot?" Harry asked and Remus grinned.

Harry went to his dad's room while Remus went to Sirius'. They kept the doors open and on the count of three poured a bucket of freezing water on them. The two woke with a start while Remus and Harry ran for their lives down to the food. The two upstairs dried themselves and cast a warming charm before tearing after the two. They skidded into the dinning room and stopped dead.

"W-Who made all of this?" James asked, his mouth watering.

"Harry did. Stop gaping and sit down, the food is delicious." Jane said and they sat down and dug in.

Sirius moaned once the food hit is tongue. "Harry this is great! Cook more." Sirius commanded.

Everyone chuckled and Harry shrugged, which was a half agreement. When they were done they all went into the red living room where the tree was.

James got a broom servicing kit from Harry, a new broom from his parents, some chocolate and a book on defense from Remus, and more chocolate and a red cloak from Sirius.

Remus got a defense book from Harry, a sketchpad and pencils from James, chocolate and a green cloak from Sirius and a sweater from the Potter parents.

Sirius received a new broom from the Potters and they wouldn't take no for an answer. Harry gave him a broom service kit and some candy. Remus gave him some new quills and ink that dried instantly. James gave him a black cloak and chocolate frogs.

Jane received mostly jewelry from everyone and a black cloak from Sirius (He's so original). Damian got a new watch from Harry, a gift card to the bookstore from Remus, new cufflinks from James and a dark grey cloak from Sirius. However the boys and Lily chipped in and gave them a trip to Rome for a week. They protested saying that they all should go but they boys had refused. Besides they were going during the school year.

Harry had received a scrapbook full of pictures of James' younger years at Hogwarts and now from his grandparents, a new broom and service kit from James, chocolate frogs and a t-shirt with the Marauder crest on it from Remus and a dark blue cloak from Sirius. A surprise though was when an owl came in and a note from Lucius. Once he read the letter he grinned and opened to package. He had the diary. He couldn't stop smiling all day. This was what it was like to have Christmas with family. Sure he had the Weasley's back home but it wasn't the same as blood family.

* * *

On New Year's Day Harry was planning for Voldemort's downfall. He knew where the diadem and the locket were and he hoped the cup was where it was. He had the diary; the Horcrux in him wasn't created yet so that wasn't a problem, thankfully. Nagini was bound to be with Voldemort so that was a problem. He didn't want to but he needed Dumbledore's help to retrieve the locket and the ring the Gaunt house.

Another thing he needed was basilisk venom and the only place he knew where to get that was in the Chamber of Secrets where a basilisk lived. A very alive basilisk. He told his family he was going to talk to Dumbledore and flooed to the man's office.

"Harry, I wasn't expecting you. Harry New Year." The man said.

"You too, sir. I was actually just here to get something, if that's alright." Harry said he wouldn't tell Dumbledore anything until necessary.

"Of course my boy. Go right ahead."

Harry nodded and left the office to go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Thankfully Myrtle wasn't there so Harry went down to the chamber without any disruptions. When he got to the main part of the cave he took some deep breaths to calm his nerves.

"_Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four." _Harry hissed and quickly looked at the ground.

"_Who goes there?" _The Basilisk asked.

"_I have come to ask you something King of the Serpents." _

"_My name is Sal. What do you wish to ask of me?"_

"_Sal, I would like some of your venom. I need to destroy something that will only work with your venom."_

"_Does Tom Riddle have to do with his?" _Sal hissed.

"_Yes. He has created great evils that are not meant to be in this world." _Harry said still looking down.

"_You may look at me young one. My eyes can be turned off if I wish them to."_

Harry took a breath and looked up. He was startled to see the Basilisk that close to his face.

"_As for Tom Riddle I never liked the boy. He smelled of darkness, and he was very rude. He even had me kill a girl once. I was not proud of it but I have to obey my master. However I like you and you will be my new master." _Sal said and a white string glowed in between them showing the new bond. _"Come here and I will give you some venom. However I ask one thing of you. Bring me up to the surface. I can shrink down to any size I wish and will not harm anyone unless you want me to." _Sal said.

"_Of course. You must get lonely down here." _Harry agreed immediately. "_If you come with me then I will not need your venom. All I will ask of you is to bite down on the object so it will be destroyed." _

Sal nodded his head and shrunk down to a size where he could fit into Harry's pocket. Harry picked him up and left to go get the Diadem. Finding it this time was much faster since he knew where it was. He decided to wait until he had all of the Horcruxes besides Nagini so he could destroy them all at one time and Voldemort wouldn't realize it until it was to late.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Lily asked surprised. She had just turned the corner and saw Harry coming her way.

"Hey mum. I just needed to pick up a few things." Harry said casually. He was going to tell them everything when they got back from break.

"Like w-" Lily was going to ask but there was a loud bang and they ran towards the window. Lily gasped while Harry growled. Voldemort was attacking Hogsmeade.

"Mum I want you to take this. Put it somewhere safe. It's very important." Harry said handing her the diadem.

Lily nodded. "But where are you going?" She asked.

"To help." Was all Harry said before he ran towards the headmasters office where he knew Order members where. When he got there he wasn't surprised to see his grandparents or Neville's grandparents. He also saw Moody, Kingsley and other members from his time but only younger. He also saw Molly's brothers and he looked at them kind of sadly.

"Harry, I want you to go home." Jane said worriedly.

"I'll be fine. I want to help."

"You'll do more damage than help kid." Moody said.

Harry raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "You are aware that I am from the future? That I come from a war myself? That I know how to fight?"

"You're still a boy." Moody said simply.

Harry growled. "We don't have time for this. Albus, am I staying or going. Whatever you decide I will not argue."

"We need all the wands we can." Dumbledore said ignoring the use of his first name.

"There we go. Now why are we all still here?" Harry questioned.

"Good point. Come on." Dumbledore said and they all went towards Hogsmeade.

When they got there they saw everyone fighting, there were burning buildings and people scattered on the ground. Everyone broke off while Harry stayed with Damian. Harry was in his element. He ducked dove and cast taking down as many death eaters as he could. Damian was impressed but he couldn't stay out of focus for to long.

Suddenly Harry saw a lock of blonde hair and assumed it was Abraxas. He wanted to attack the man and kill him but he couldn't. Not today. So he snuck up behind him, stunned him and Apparated the both of them to Potter Manor.

The three boys jumped at the popping sound then gaped at what Harry brought.

"Hey, can you lock him up somewhere? And put wards and everything around it? It's Abraxas Malfoy and he's all part of the plan so I needed to keep him alive." Harry said quickly before going back to the battle. When he got back he saw Damian dueling with a masked death eater but he noticed that Greyback was charging at him from behind. Harry did something stupid-like always-and tackled the werewolf sending them both into a wall. Harry grunted in pain but got up quickly and faced Greyback. As he was turning around however Greyback pounced on him and they started rolling into the middle of the battle. Damian stunned his opponent then looked on in horror as his grandson was facing one of the most dangerous of Voldemort's followers. He was about to go help when he saw Harry blast the Werewolf's leg off and howled in pain. Harry then gained the upper hand and sliced his head off. Damian shook his head to get out of the shock and ran over to Harry.

"Are you okay?" Damian asked worriedly.

"Yea, just a few scratches." Harry said healing them quickly. "Duck!" Harry yelled and they both hit the ground. A green beam flew over their heads and crashed into a death eater behind them.

They both looked up and saw Bellatrix looking as crazy as she did in the future. Harry quickly weighed his options. If he killed her now then the vaults would end up going to Andromeda since she was the second oldest. However the cup was in the Lestrange vault so it wouldn't matter. If she were kept alive she would cause a lot of damage on other raids. Harry quickly got up and blasted her off her feet. He wanted to keep her alive right now. There were too many things that could be changed if she didn't marry Rudolphus. He ran up, took a piece of rubble, created a portkey that sent her to Ireland, attached it to her shoe and activated it.

Harry looked around and saw that the death eaters were slowing falling one by one. He noticed Voldemort in the background. He wasn't the snake-man he knew in the future. That probably happened when he was resurrected. Harry could see the slight panic in his eyes. He pointed his wand to the air and shot the dark mark up signaling a retreat. All the death eaters disappeared. Harry ran to Damian again.

"Are you okay?" Damian asked.

"Yea. Compared to my final battle this was nothing." Harry said shrugging when winced. He had apparently landed wrong while fighting Greyback and was feeling the affects now. "What about everyone else?" Harry asked.

"Well, from the sight of things many of us are injured. Jane…wait where is she?" Damian said worriedly. Harry looked around for someone who might know. He spotted Dumbledore some feet over and ran over to him.

"Do you know what happened to Jane?" Harry asked urgently.

"I'm sorry my dear boy…she was blasted back into a brick wall, she has been moved up to Hogwarts. I'm afraid she is in a coma." Dumbledore said sadly.

"What? No, no." Harry said backing up and shaking his head slowly.

"Harry?"

Harry spun around like a deer caught in headlights and saw Damian walking up with a worried expression etched on his face. "Is everything okay?"

Harry didn't say anything, he just ran. He didn't know where he was running but he just ran. Damian moved to go after him but Dumbledore stopped him.

"He needs some time."

"But he can't just run off alone to merlin knows where!" Damian practically yelled and ran after his grandson.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Harry! Stop!" Damian called as he chased Harry.

It would seem like Harry was heading towards the shrieking shack. Harry didn't want to stop. He wanted to hide; he should have known people would get hurt since Voldemort was still around. He didn't know why he expected anything different. Harry slowly began loosing momentum and came to a stop and fell onto the ground. Damian came up behind him and pulled him into a hug.

"What's wrong? Well, besides the obvious."

"People got hurt again. I know I should have expected it. I have a hero complex, as people liked to call it, I always thought people's deaths were my fault because I was the one that was supposed to destroy Voldemort. I guess going back into battles and hearing about someone close to you injured brought back those feelings." Harry said through shuddering breaths trying not to cry.

"Hey, listen to me. None of this is your fault. Remember this is war. I don't know why you're the one that _has _to defeat him but people know what's at risk. People are going to get hurt and people are going to die. It's not your fault. Unless you shoot the curse then you are not the one to blame." Damian said still comforting Harry.

"I know, I know. I guess going into battle again made me go into a relapse for a while. What will James say though?" Harry asked worriedly.

"He'll be worried, naturally. But he won't blame you; I know that for sure. How about we go back to Hogwarts and see how bad it is." Damian suggested.

Harry nodded is head and got up. The two walked back the castle quietly. When they got to the hospital wing they saw many people sitting around beds or lying in them. They quickly went over to Jane.

"How is she?" Harry asked Madam Pomfrey when she came over again.

"She will be okay. She had a broken arm and a small fracture on her skull. Nothing major, she will wake up hopefully soon. Give it a week or two, I healed both injuries so now all she has to do is wake up."

Harry sighed in relief; that wasn't so bad. She was going to be okay.

"See, I told you Harry. She's going to be just fine. Besides she's tough." Damian said smiling sadly at his wife.

"Oh…um I should probably mention this now…" Harry said biting his lip in worry. He hadn't told him that Abraxas was currently in their house.

"What is it?" Damian said slightly worriedly.

"Well…we kind of have a knocked out Death Eater in our house at the moment."

"There's a _what _in our house?"

"Knocked out Death Eater…Abraxas Malfoy to be exact."

Damian took a slow breath.

"And why exactly is he in our house."

"Er…because he's important for the end of this war."

Damian just sighed. "Well let's go home."

Harry nodded sheepishly and Apparated back home.

* * *

While the battle was still taking place James, Sirius and Remus all stared at the stunned body of Abraxas Malfoy.

"So, what should we do?" Sirius asked.

"Do what Harry said. Only question is where to put him." Remus said.

They heard a groan and looked down to see Abraxas slowly coming to his senses. Sirius did the only thing he could think of and kicked him in the head causing him to loose consciousness again.

"What?" Sirius asked when he saw Remus' disapproving look and James' amused one.

"Nothing, nothing. Do you have a dungeon of sorts?" Remus asked.

James gave him a 'are you stupid?' look. "We're a light family. Of course we don't have that."

"Right. I knew that." Remus said blushing slightly.

"Actually…I think we have a small cell or something." James said after thinking about it for a while.

"Well come on, let's put this guy down there." Sirius said running ahead.

"Sirius do you even know where you're going?" Remus asked.

"Er…no. Hurry up!"

"Wait, just ask a house elf if there is a cell or not." Remus said.

"Oh, right. Tippy!" A small crack filled the room.

"What can Tippy do for you?"

"Do we have a cell for prisoners or something in this house?" James asked.

"Yes. There is a hidden area in the most remote place since your parents wanted to have it for desperate measures." Tippy said.

"Great. Do you think you could put him in there for me and put up some wards?" James asked.

"I can bring him there and wards already be up. Only Potter house elves can pop in and out, and only Potters and people you wish may open or close the cell." Tippy said.

"Excellent. If you could bring him there now that would be great. Thank you." James said and Tippy left with Abraxas with a pop.

He didn't have to worry about anti-apparition wards or portkey wards since they were on the manor itself.

"So, now that's taken care of now what?" Sirius asked.

Remus was about to answer when a pop signaled the arrival of Harry and Damian.

"Are you two okay?" Remus asked immediately.

"We're fine…Jane isn't however." Damian said.

"W-what happened?" James asked fearfully.

"She's in a coma. She received a small fracture on her skull when she was blasted into a wall. Madam Pomfrey said she would awake in a week or two." Damian said.

James let out a slow breath. Okay, he could deal with that, it's better than her being dead anyways.

"Where's Abraxas?" Damian asked after a small silence.

"Tippy took him to the cells we apparently have in the house." James said with an accusatory look in his eyes.

"Ah, good. I will show you where they are located on a later date." Damian said.

"Really though, how are you two feeling?" Remus asked again.

"We're alright. Only some minor cuts and bruises."

"Did anyone die?" Sirius asked.

"From our side, no. However the dark suffered a few losses." Damian said looking at Harry proudly.

"Who died?" Remus asked.

"Well as you know Abraxas is here, Bellatrix was sent to Ireland thanks to Harry. He also saved me from an attack from Greyback and he killed him."

The three teens gaped at Harry who looked slightly uncomfortable from the stares.

Remus had some tears in his eyes. The person who caused his life to be hell was finally gone. He grabbed Harry and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug and started crying. Harry hugged back just as fiercely. No words needed to be said. Harry knew his uncle was thankful. Remus knew that Harry didn't want the thanks. They were family and they would die for each other.

James and Sirius soon joined in the group hug while Damian went to his room letting his boys have some time on their own.

"So Harry, what happened?" Sirius asked once they broke apart. Remus had wiped his eyes on sleeve but he still was at Harry's side.

Harry retailed what happened and everyone was staring at him in shock again.

"James I know I've said this a million times now, but your son is awesome." Sirius said.

Everyone chuckled.

* * *

The rest of the week went by slowly. They had moved Jane to Potter Manor where Damian could keep an eye on her. The Marauders (Harry is now a Marauder) had gone to her room everyday and sat there, sometimes they talked and sometimes they didn't. Lily visited twice during the week to see how everyone was and if there was any progress with Jane. Severus didn't feel comfortable enough to go to Potter Manor so he just had Lily send his condolences.

On the day before they had to go back to Hogwarts Harry was sitting with Jane when he heard a soft moan. Harry looked up quickly and Jane slowly moving her head. He quickly sent his Patronus to everyone and then flooed Madam Pomfrey. Damian was the first one to come into the room. He quickly went to his wife's side and stroked her hair. He had to move however when the Matron came in to do some scans.

"She is perfectly fine. When she wakes up give her some pain relief potion and she has to take it easy for the next two weeks. Which means no raids, no housework, nothing. Or I will come back and stick her to that bed." She threatened and Damian nodded. He would stick her to the bed also.

"D-Damian?" Jane said softly.

"I'm here honey. How are you feeling?" Damian asked worriedly.

"Like I got run over by a dragon." Jane said clutching her head.

"Here, drink this." Damian said giving her the pain relief potion.

"How long have I been out?"

"A week, the children go back to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"How's Harry?" Jane said worriedly remembering he was at the battle.

"He's fine. He's a natural in combat, he managed to kill Greyback, he also captured Abraxas Malfoy and he sent Bellatrix away." Damian said proudly.

"Wow. How are you?"

"I'm fine I had a few scratches and bruises but nothing major." Damian said reassuring his wife.

"Good."

"Oh, Madam Pomfrey also wants you to take it easy for two weeks, which means resting. I will stick you to this bed if I catch you doing anything strenuous." Damian threatened.

Jane sighed but nodded. She knew her family was probably worried when they learned she was in a coma. The least she could do is promise to behave and rest like ordered.

* * *

The next day everyone was ready to go when they saw Jane slowly walking down the stairs.

"Jane, you're supposed to be taking it easy." Damian half growled.

"Oh hush. I just wanted to see my son, grandson and friend leave." Jane said waving the hand away.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Alright. Thank you. And thank you for saving my husband's life." Jane said hugging the teen. Damian had given more detail into the battle earlier that morning.

"No thanks are needed. He's family." Harry said simply.

Jane smiled warmly at him. "Well I don't want you guys to be late, off you go."

Everyone gave her another round of hugs then Apparated to Kings Cross.

Once there, Damian did the routine check to see if everyone had anything before they got on however Damian had a few things to say.

"I want you four to be careful. I don't know what the rest of the year is going to entail but I want you to be _safe. _Which means I don't want any of you going anywhere by yourselves, make sure you always have your wands, and I usually don't want this to happen, but make sure you have your cloak at all times incase of an emergency."

The boys nodded their heads in understanding, gave Damian a hug then got on the train to start the second half of the year.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A week into the New Year Harry deemed that everyone had excellent shields and began to tell them his entire plan.

"I know I've been keeping many secrets from you guys but your shields are excellent and you're ready to hear everything." Harry said and they all sat down around the fire in the Room of Requirement. Severus was also there and the Marauders weren't didn't mind since they had been working with him for quite some time now.

"Well come on then." Sirius said impatiently.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Okay, so the final battle wasn't as easy as I said it was. There were many steps that had to take place before I went against Voldie face to face. Your dad will know what these are. Voldie created these things called Horcruxes. They are something that split your soul in half so if you die you still have a life force on this planet. He had created seven of these objects. However one of them was one he was never supposed to create, me. However that won't be a problem in this time since I wasn't born yet. Anyways, the objects were the Gaunt Ring, Ravenclaw Diadem; the diary Lucius gave me, Slytherins locket, Hufflepuff's cup and his snake, Nagini. That was why it was so important for you to keep the diadem in a safe, Mum." Harry explained. "The only way I know it can be destroyed is by Basilisk venom. Which I have thanks to this fellow." Harry said taking out Sal.

Harry had told the Potters that he had the basilisk with him and that he wasn't dangerous. They were wary since it was the king of the serpents but as long at it was safe and Harry could communicate with it they supposed it was all right. When Harry took out Sal everyone immediately covered their eyes.

"It's okay guys. Sal's harmless unless I tell him to use his death eyes." Harry said. "He has become my new familiar. He won't attack unless he feels threatened or I tell him to. He will be the one to bite the Horcruxes when the time is right. I want to get at least most of them before I destroy them so Voldie doesn't realize what I'm doing. Any questions?" Harry asked.

"Um…do you know where most of these are?" Lily asked.

"I know where all of them are. The Locket is in a cave; I will need someone to go with me on that journey. The Ring is in the Gaunt house, the Hufflepuff Cup is in the Lestrange vault. The Diary, Diadem are in my possession and Nagini is with Voldie." Harry explained.

"Do you have a plan on how you're going to get the Cup?" Sirius asked.

"I want to wait until your cousin marries Rudolphus. Then I want to kill them so Andromeda has control of the vaults and ask her to get the cup for us." Harry said simply.

"What about the Ring and Locket?" Severus questioned.

"Those will be the more easy ones. I will bring Dumbledore with me to get the locket since he is the only one who has more experience and powerful. As for the ring, why don't we all go? We just have to get into the house, search for the locket and get out." Harry said simply.

"An adventure, I'm in." James said immediately.

Harry looked at his father seriously. "This is more then an adventure. Your life could be on the line. I lost you when I was little. I know you weren't reckless but I don't want to loose you now, especially is I haven't been born yet." Harry said.

"Okay, I'll be careful, I promise." James said going over to hug Harry. "But I don't want Lily to go."

"What? I can take care of myself." Lily said huffing.

"I know you can." James said.

"Please mum. I want to know your safe." Harry pleaded.

"I…alright. As long as all of you promise to be safe as well." Lily said.

Harry smiled brightly at her and gave her another hug. "Thank you. And I promise we'll be safe."

"I'd feel better if you had adults with you however." Lily said slyly.

"I know. I think I was going to ask Damian if he could go with us. I want to go after Jane is cleared however so she isn't stuck at home worrying about us when she can't do much." Harry said.

James nodded his head in agreement.

"What am I going to do while you boys are off trying to find something in a dangerous place?" Lily asked.

"Distract yourself with your friends. Or distract Dumbledore. I'm not telling him we're going because I know he will try to stop us and I don't want that happening." Harry said.

"I can do that."

Harry smiled at her.

* * *

Two days later Harry went to see Dumbledore about getting Slytherins Locket.

"Harry, my boy, I didn't expect to see you. What can I do for you?"

"Well sir, I was actually wondering if you would go with me to get something." Harry said.

"What are you seeking?"

"It's something that will help destroy Voldie."

Dumbledore sat up straighter. "Where is this item my boy?"

"It's in a cave. You're future self-brought me there to go and collect it also. I can Apparate us both over."

"Very interesting my dear boy. Well is there anything that I need before we go?" Dumbledore asked.

"Uh no. Just your wand." Harry said. "Are we going now?"

"I don't see why not. It's Saturday."

Harry nodded. "Well, let's go."

The pair of them walked out of the castle. Once they were out of the wards Harry grabbed Dumbledore's arm and transported them to the same rock he landed on the first time.

Dumbledore looked at the cave in interest. When they walked over to the entrance Harry was about to cut his hand when Dumbledore stopped him. "Let me, my boy. I am old, you need to stay healthy." Dumbledore said and cut his own hand and slid it against the rock.

The rock rumbled and slid to the side. When they got to the water Harry summoned the boat like last time.

"Be careful sir, this lake is filled with Inferi."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. They slowly sailed across the lake to the little crystal island.

"This is a poison that will make you hallucinate the worst experiences you've every had." Harry explained. "However I have been doing some research on this potion and you don't have to drink it. All I have to do is speak parseltongue and it will deactivate." Harry finished and spoke the simple word _"Stop" _

Harry cautiously reached his hand into the bowl and he breathed a sigh of relief when nothing happened. He took the locket out and made sure it was the actually Horcrux, which it was, and put it in his pocket.

Suddenly Dumbledore stumbled a little and a piece of rock fell into the water. The next thing the pair knew there were swarms of Inferi climbing up the rock. Harry didn't think, he just reacted and shot fiend fire out and turned all the Inferi on the surface to turn to ash. Harry held the spell while Dumbledore got into the boat after Harry did. Harry kept the walls of fire up until they were safely on the other side of the shore and dropped the spell. They didn't stop to see if they were still being followed they ran out of the cave and Apparated back to Hogwarts.

"Are you okay sir?" Harry asked panting.

"I'm alright, how are you, my dear boy." Dumbledore said worriedly.

Harry didn't get a chance to answer because he blacked out and landed on the grass.

Dumbledore quickly kneeled down and sent a Patronus to Poppy. He picked up the boy and carried him to the infirmary. On the way there he passed Lily and Severus who looked very worried for their friend. They ran to get the Marauders then ran to the infirmary. James and Lily quickly went over and sat on either side of their son.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Lily asked worriedly.

Poppy came over and shooed everyone away so she could do the scan.

"Well, it just seems like he's exhausted himself magically."

"How did that happen?" James asked.

"He didn't tell you where he was?" Dumbledore asked worriedly.

"No. Severus and I were looking for him when we saw you." Lily explained.

Dumbledore stroked his beard in thought.

"Well we went to get something, a locket by the looks of it. There were Inferi and Harry kept up the Fiend Fire spell for a long time while we made our escape." Dumbledore said.

"That stupid boy. Why didn't he tell us?" James said angrily. He was only angry that he wasn't told what his son was doing.

"Because I knew you would worry." A voice mumbled and everyone stared at the bed and saw Harry squinting. Remus quickly dimmed the lights.

"Thank you. What happened?" Harry asked trying to sit up.

Lily pushed him back down. "You passed out."

"You over exerted your magic." Dumbledore explained.

"Why didn't you let Dumbledore hold the spell?" James asked.

"I don't know. It just happened suddenly. I didn't want to stick around and be attacked by Inferi again." Harry said.

"Wait? Again?" Lily almost screeched.

" Yeah. The last time Dumbledore drank the potion because I didn't know where there was a parcel override at the time. I tried to get him water but I couldn't put any in the cup and I tried the water in the lake. That woke up the Inferi and they dragged me down. Dumbledore created the fire and I escaped. However this time I knew they were coming and I didn't give them a chance for them to grab me at all." Harry explained.

At that moment Madam Pomfrey came in and did some more scans. "Well the good thing is that you didn't deplete all of your core. If you refrain from using magic for a few days you'll be as good as new."

Harry nodded in understanding. He could do that. Besides he didn't have to get the ring for 2 weeks.

"Well I'll leave you to talk." Dumbledore said and walked away.

Once Dumbledore left the group remained silent.

James then took a deep breath. "Look, I'm not happy that you went without telling us. I'm upset that you got hurt. Now I know that you don't like worrying people or putting them in danger but next time, if you have the time, please tell us where you're going and that you're with someone. You're technically not even born yet but I wouldn't know what I'd do without you." As he said this he climbed onto the bed and hugged his son.

"I'll try." Harry said snuggling up to his father.

"That's all I…we ask." James said referring to Lily, Severus and the Marauders.

Harry smiled at them all an nodded his head. Lily went over to the boys and joined the hug. Soon it was a group hug that Severus had to be dragged into.

* * *

So sorry for the long wait fo an update! I've been really busy with school and college searching and what not. I'm going to start writing during any free time I have and hopefully this will be done by the time summer comes around and I can work on the Unlikely series.

Thank you all for the positive reviews! Keep reading and reviewing. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next week was quiet. Well as quiet as Hogwarts can get. Harry still went to the Quidditch matches and classes. But for the week he didn't use magic because he wanted to make sure he had his full magic capacity. So instead he just learned the theory.

The Marauders (Lily and Severus had become official members after Harry's incident) were always with Harry. Whether it was one person or the whole group. None of them wanted him to endanger himself again or go somewhere without their knowledge. At first Harry thought that it was constricting having a follower, but as the time went on he was used to it. He actually found it comforting. No one has ever been so protective of him before.

Mrs. Weasley isn't really protective, per say, it's more like she smothers and shields her children from all of the bad parts of the world as best as she can. The Marauders look out for Harry's well being, they don't force him to leave because they don't think he's ready to hear something.

It was a sunny day and the Marauders decided to go outside. There was still snow on the ground but they put warming charms on their clothes. The six of them were having a nice peaceful walk when all of a sudden a snowball flew through the air and hit Remus in the head. He spun around and saw James and Sirius farther from the group. James raised is hand and pointed it at Sirius accusingly. Remus narrowed his eyes at the teen then ran and tackled him into the snow. Sirius yelped while everyone else laughed.

Severus had become much more relaxed around the group after Harry's incident. He realized what it was like to have a family and friends. He enjoyed the company of Harry and everyone else, even Sirius and his childish ways. He was brought out of his musings when something wet hit the back of his neck and started to slide down his back. He shivered then narrowed his eyes at the culprit, who happened to be Harry.

"You're going to pay for that." Severus growled, whipped out his wand and cast a spell to throw snowballs quickly and accurately.

"Hey that's not fair!" Harry yelped and ran and tried to hide behind his father.

"All is fair in love and war." Severus said smirking.

"Hey, go hide behind something that doesn't mind getting cold." James yelped when one hit him in the face.

"Nah. I'm pretty happy right here." Harry said. "Besides you're my dad. Aren't you supposed to protect me from threats?"

"Yes. But I am still a teenager and right now I would either push you in front of me or get one of the other two clowns to protect me." James said nodding towards Sirius and Remus who were still wrestling in the snow.

Harry laughed at the two. He took out his wand (He hadn't used magic for the week) and cast the same spell as Severus and the two were bombarded with snowballs. Sirius and Remus stopped immediately and looked towards their godson.

"You've asked for it now." Sirius said and they both charged towards Harry.

Harry ran away laughing like a madman.

Lily was just content watching her boys play around in the snow. She saw Sirius and Remus chasing Harry while James and Severus got into a heated snowball fight. She giggled when she saw Sirius tackle Harry while Remus tripped and landed on both of them. Yes, everything was peaceful for now.

* * *

After they finished playing in the snow the six of them went into the kitchens to get some hot chocolate.

"So Harry, tell me more about these twins." Sirius said grinning as Harry lightly choked on his drink.

"You did that on purpose." Lily accused glaring at Sirius while trying to help Harry clear his windpipe.

Sirius gave an unapologetic grin. Harry glared at Sirius also.

"So? I didn't ask that _just _to see you choke." Sirius said.

Harry kept glaring until sighing.

"Well, they're Weasleys. They obviously have red hair. They dropped out of school at the end of their 6th year. But they opened up a joke shop that is very successful once they left." Harry said quickly noticing Lily's disapproving glare.

"So they're pranksters." James said grinning.

Harry nodded happily. "They're the ones who showed me the map. They stole it from Filch's office in their…first year I think. They idolize you guys."

Lily groaned. "Don't tell them that. They already have giant egos."

Harry just smiled.

"Anyways they got the money for the shop from the Triwizard winnings. I'm their secret backer."

James and Sirius were looking at Harry with a proud look in their eye.

"So is that where you learned all of your tricks?" Remus asked.

"Sort of. I also looked in the Dad's journal of all the pranks you've pulled and it gave me ideas."

"That's my son!" James said happily and hugged his son.

"So Harry, how come you chose both of them instead of just one?" Severus asked actually curious.

Harry blushed a little. "Well I like them both. Fred is the funny one, very protective and loyal to those close to him. George's more of the mother hen type. He's protective, caring and he's sometimes impulsive while Fred's the one who thinks things through. They're like a package deal." Harry explained.

Lily cooed at how cute he was while the others chuckled at Harry's embarrassment.

"Mum, stop."

"Sorry sweetie." Lily said not sorry at all.

"It's okay."

"So what else about these pranksters." James said.

Harry shrugged. "They're the fourth and fifth children to the Weasley's. Their mother constantly scolds the two for their pranking. There's not much else to tell you. They don't really have any huge secrets or mysterious air about them."

"That doesn't matter. They sound wonderful dear." Lily said.

Harry smiled at her.

"So what about you Sirius, Remus? Anyone catch your eye?" Harry asked mischievously. He knew in the future that they used to be lovers. Remus told him that much when they started growing closer. However they didn't realize their mutual attraction to each other until a year after they graduated. Harry hoped to speed up the process.

The two of them spluttered trying to find an answer. James was laughing, Lily was giggling and Severus was smirking.

"That bad boys?" Lily asked.

"Um…no" Sirius said.

"Then spill." James insisted.

"I'd…rather not." Remus said with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Fine we'll guess." Severus said enjoying their discomfort.

"Guy or Girl? You both have to answer these questions by the way." Harry said smirking.

"Guy." The two of them said blushing and refusing to look at anyone.

"Gryffindor?" Severus asked.

"Yes." They both mumbled.

"Sixth year?" James asked.

"No."

"Our year." James asked again.

"Yes." They both said looking anywhere but each other.

"It can't be me, or Harry, or Wormtail for that matter." James said mumbling to himself.

"You like each other." Lily said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The two giant blushes on their faces gave it all away.

Harry was grinning smugly at them.

"You-you knew!" Sirius accused pointing a finger at Harry.

"Of course I knew. Moony told me one night. I just wanted to speed up this process a bit." Harry said grinning.

"You really are Prong's son." Remus grumbled.

The two Potters smiled proudly.

"Oh don't be mad at me. It was bound to happen eventually." Harry said.

"Come on guys, I know you're happy. How stop sulking and kiss each other." Lily said sternly but she was trying not to laugh.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other slightly blushing. They looked at each other and leaned in for a 2 second kiss. It was kind of awkward but Harry knew they would be doing so much more in the future. Lily was clapping in delight, James was wolf whistling while Severus was, of course, smirking.

"_Maybe we'll get a few weeks of peace." _Harry thought while smiling at his Uncles. He didn't realize how wrong he was.

* * *

Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for the short chapter and the long wait for an update! These past weeks have been very busy for me. I also didn't have the motivation/ideas to continue the story if I'm being completely honest. My school year is almost done so that means I will be working on the Unlikely series again! Yay! While I will continue this story I will be focusing on the Unlikely Series more. Thank you for your understanding and patience! Remember to read and review. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Over the next week Voldemort's raids started building in intensity. Dumbledore and the Order were as busy as ever. Harry and the Marauders were constantly worried about James' parents.

"Harry, son, I want you to train us." James said one day. "I'm tired of sitting here worried if my parents are going to make it out of a raid. I want to make a difference. I'm seventeen now, an adult in the wizarding world. This is my choice." James said trying to stop any arguments Harry might make.

"I…there's no changing your mind is there?" Harry asked looking at his father then the others that were standing behind him.

"No. I know you want to protect us, but you can't do it alone. We need to learn so we can fight ourselves." James said.

"Okay. I'll teach you. But I need to test you to see where you stand attacking-physical and magical-, dodging, stamina and power wise." Harry said. "Then I can know how to teach you."

"Great. Come on." Sirius said almost jumping around.

"What? Now?" Harry asked. "It's just after dinner."

"So? It's Friday." Remus said also eager to get started.

"Fine, fine. Come on." Harry said leading them to the Room of Requirement.

Harry tested them in all the different areas. Dodging was easy enough, Harry cast harmless spells at them as they tried to dodge in a small circle boundary. Remus did very well; considering he was a werewolf he had the skill to dodge. James and Sirius also did well but not as well as Remus. Harry thought that it was from Quidditch it gave them the skill. Lily and Severus didn't do too badly, but weren't up to par with the others. Harry decided that he would work on protective shields more with Lily and Severus. He would teach the others also, but he knew they had the skill to dodge if they couldn't get the shield up in time.

Attacking magically was also simple. They just had to cast spells at Harry while he was dodging. Harry was proud of them. They all had the same idea and tried to trap him with the spells. None of them managed to hit him but there were many close calls from all of them. Attacking physically was also a test of stamina. Harry wanted to see how long they would last against a dummy that was programed to increase in intensity at certain intervals. Remus did very well, but Harry noticed that he was holding back slightly. He'd have to talk to him later. James and Sirius did very well; Harry figured it was Quidditch and training from James' dad. Lily and Severus didn't do to bad either. Lily was fast and agile; while her attack were a little weak she always managed to stop a blow coming her way. Severus was better at the blows he delivered to the dummy than the dodging of the blows.

For power Harry had them all cast reducto at a power meter that he had the room conjure up. Remus' magical power was 60 out of 100. James was 70 out of 100. Sirius was 75 out of 100. Lily was 55 out of 100. Severus was 65 out of 100. After some persuasion Harry cast the spell and his power was 100 out of 100. It was to be expected since he fought in a war and was trained. Harry's goal was for them to reach at least 95 by the time he was done with them. After more persuasion-or annoyance- Harry went against the dummy. The Marauders were watching Harry in awe. If fight with the dummy looked like a dance of some kind. Harry was doing flips, kicks, punches and rolled around dodging. It was amazing to watch and it showed them just how powerful Harry really was.

* * *

The next day they all went back to the Room of Requirement after breakfast. Harry had been thinking about where to start as soon as he woke up, which was very early.

"So, son, how'd we do?" James asked once they made it to the Room.

"You guys did great, better than I thought you would." Harry said sheepishly.

"What do we need to work on?" Lily asked determined to be the best she could be.

"Dad, you did very well all around. I just want to build up everything you were tested on. I'll teach you some protective shields and attacking curses. Yes some will be dark, but to know your enemy you have to know the curses. Besides in a fight it'll be fair since you know what they're using."

James nodded determined to do everything he can.

"Sirius, same thing I told dad. However I want you to focus on the Dark Arts a little more. No, don't argue with me. I know you hate your family and everything that has to do with them, but knowing your enemy is just as important as knowing how to fight. Like it or not, you are a pureblood and I want you to embrace that side of you a little more. I'm not worried about you getting consumed by the dark; you are much stronger than that. Besides I would never let that happen. I know you're probably not happy with me about this decision but in the long run it will help." Harry said smiling a little sadly at Sirius.

Harry was right though, Sirius wasn't all that happy about learning the dark arts; but his godson was right. He wasn't going to like it, but he'd do is best and make his family (The Marauders) proud.

"Mum, I noticed that you had a little trouble dodging. I will teach you some more advanced shields. There are some that can form a dome around you and protect people near you. There are ones that can wrap around you like a second skin. I'll teach you as many as I can. Of course I'll teach you curses and the whole lot. Also some charms that a very useful."

Lily nodded in determination; she'd do anything to protect the ones she loves.

"Severus, I will get a book about potions that will help in wars, healing and ones that will blow up. I also want you to learn more attacking spells and protective shields. Your stamina also needs improvement so I'll help you there also."

Severus nodded curtly.

"Remy, what can I say. You need to accept your wolf side. I know you don't like it but it will help immensely. I will help you with the attacking spells and defensive spells but you need to accept your wolf." Harry said. He couldn't stress that enough.

Remus nodded. He'd try and accept Moony; if it helped protect his pack he'd do anything.

"Should we be insulted that you listen to my son but you don't listen to us?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Er…" Remus said uncomfortably.

Sirius then grinned. "We're just joking around. We don't care who you listen to as long as you actually accept that side of you."

Remus smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

* * *

"Okay, Sirius and Severus, I have this book here about the Dart Arts. I want you two to go through it, pay special attention to what it does, the color, and if it can be blocked by a shield. I don't expect you to memorize them all but if one of you could write down the ones that can't be blocked by a shield that would be great."

The two black haired boys nodded and went to sit in the chairs that were conjured up by the Room.

"Who's going to write?" Sirius asked.

"I'll do it since I doubt anyone could read your handwriting." Severus said without the usual bite to it.

Sirius shrugged, it was true. "Okay. Maybe I should write the curses that can kill you quickly, so not something like the bone shattering curse."

Severus nodded his head; that was actually a good idea.

"Dad and Remus, I want you guys to spar. Yes physical fighting. No I am not worried that Remus will hurt dad. I have put spells around the circle you will be fighting in and it will prevent you from doing any permanent damage or breaking a bone. There is a camera hidden somewhere in this room. It will record your fight and we will review it together at a later date. This same method will go for everyone fighting and or dueling."

The two bots nodded and hesitantly went over to the circle.

"Remus," Harry called, "don't worry about hurting dad, the worst you can do is leave a bruise and I have salves and potions for that after."

Remus nodded but was still a little hesitant.

"Don't worry about me Remy, I'll be fine I promise." James said.

Harry came out of nowhere and punched his dad in the face. The hit was supposed to break his nose but as the wards were up it only bruised.

"See Remy, you won't hurt him; that his was supposed to break his nose. As you can see it is only bruised. Sorry, dad." Harry said as he handed him the bruising salve.

Remus nodded; now that we saw that it actually worked he'd be fine.

"Jeeze son, you sure have a punch." James said.

Harry grinned impishly at him and walked back to Lily.

"Alright. Mum we're going to work on shields right away." Harry said and Lily beamed.

"What do you know about shields?"

"There are many different types. The strength of the shield depends on how much power you put into it. There are shields that can make the curse rebound to the caster. You can also make a dome that will protect you from anything except the killing curse." Lily knew so much more but she didn't want to bore her son to death and her son knew it.

"Great. Okay I want you to put a shield around that dummy. I'm going to use reducto to see how strong it is."

Lily did as she was told. It took Harry four reductos to break the shield.

"Not bad for the first try." Harry said grinning. "Okay, let's try that again."

* * *

"Alright, how did you guys do?" Harry asked about two hours later. James and Remus had moved to a magical duel while Sirius and Severus got a second book from Harry. Lily had been reading a book about different battle charms during the second hour also.

"It went well." Severus started. "I have the notes about the curses that can't be dodged, surprisingly there are quite a few. The mutt also had the idea of writing down the curses that could kill you quickly, so nothing like the bone shattering curse."

Harry beamed at the pair of them.

"Okay, that's all for today. I want dad and Remy to stay so we can go over the video. Tomorrow we're going to work on enhancing our Animagus forms." Harry said.

Everyone in the room looked eager for tomorrow.

When the other three left the room Harry pulled up the video. Harry had to admit; he was impressed. He paused the video when it was finished showing the sparing.

"Great work guys, some things need work however. Don't worry I'll help you. Dad I want you to focus and see if you can't predict the next move of your opponent. Remy, I know you were holding back slightly because you were still worried. If you really want I will have you spar against a dummy that will act like a human. The dummy will change every time you spar so the moves are different every time. I want you to always use your full potential. Other then that you did great, I also want you to work on anticipating your opponent's moves." Harry said.

The two nodded. "If it's not a lot of trouble I would feel better if I used the dummy." Remus said.

"Of course Remy." Harry said smiling at his Uncle. "On to the duel."

Harry was again impressed. "The only thing you need to work on is everything that I told you in the beginning; but also the anticipation of the next move. We'll work on it tomorrow. Now let's go see were the others went."

The three got up and walked out of the room looking for their friends.

* * *

Hey everyone. As you may or may not know, I have been working on the Unlikely Series. I will continue to work on this story throughout the summer however updates may take a while. Thank you guys for your patience and reviews. Until next time :)


	14. I hate Writer's Block!

Hey everyone! So I am having a serious writers block for this story. I had started writing Chapter 14 and I just had a blank. I have no idea what I should do next. Ch.14 is when Harry and Dumbledore go and get the Gaunt ring. They come back and Harry's telling his family what happened and that is where I'm drawing the blank. I have asked my beta for some suggestions but I'd like to hear from you guys as well. If you have any ideas feel free to PM me. While I'm on this very annoying writer's block I have begun a new story that is long over due that was a request from one of my readers. That will not be posted as of yet since it needs to be edited and I've only just begun. So please be patient with me and I promise everything will get done! So sorry for the wait guys I know it's been a while since my last update.


End file.
